Yuri
by Jesse L Black
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky tiene 15 años y va al colegio secundario n 1 de moscu. Su vida parece bastante aburrida hasta que el despertar sexual toca su puerta. El está completamente seguro que es gay, pero aun le cuesta afirmarlo ante los demás. Acompaña a Yuri a experimentar su sexualidad bajo el cuidado de sus amigos y docentes. Victurio, JYurio, YuYu, Otayurio.
1. Chapter 1

Yuri.

Parte I.

" _Mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky, tengo 18 años y voy al último año de la escuela secundaria. Quise hacer este libro con el fin que tú conozcas mi vida sexual, como empezó y todas las dificultades que tuve que atravesar para lograr ser feliz. No espero que me entiendas ni tampoco que me taches como una puta, pues yo mismo lo hice en algún momento. Pero es descarnada la historia cuando comienzas a amar y no puedes gritarlo al mundo.  
Nunca me gustaron las niñas, aunque me he llevado bien con algunas de ellas, nunca me sentí sexualmente atraído por ellas. Eran como muñecas que uno quería ver actuar, simplemente a lo lejos, sin tocar. En cambio, los hombres encendían en mi esa alarma tan rumiante que me quemaba.  
Todo comienza a mis quince años, cuando por fin comienzo a sentir placer sexual con un docente, y puede que termine de una manera que no te imaginas, simplemente sígueme, escúchame, luego podrás sacar las conclusiones que desees. Pero puedo decirte algo, sus nombres los llevo en la piel y no fueron solamente sexo, aprendí a amar a cada uno de ellos por lo valioso que son, por lo agobiante y excitante que era estar a sus pies, sentirme vivo con ellos dentro de mí. Mi abuelo sigue odiando este libro, porque piensa que solamente quedaré como el desesperado engendro adolescente que buscaba romper familias, parejas, o simplemente dejarse llevar por el amor más primitivo. Pero yo veo este libro como el comienzo de mi vida sexual y como el tormento que tuve que sufrir al estar con personas mayores a mí.  
Gracias por leer, los espero dentro de mi libro_"

−Yuri Plisetsky.

Yuri Plisetsky es un alumno de la escuela secundaria n°1 de Moscú, vive rodeado de extranjeros la mayor parte del día, pues su lugar de nacimiento era así, muy visitado y turístico, pero también una cuna para aquellos que desean oportunidades. Yuri es rubio, de hermosos ojos verdes, cuerpo delicado, piel blanca y mirada furiosa, una muñeca en viva imagen, su belleza era digna de envidia en las más hermosas mujeres.  
La personalidad de Plisetsky no era para nada delicada, más bien daba muchísimo miedo por su falta de tacto y su forma de ser chocante, definitivamente no es alguien que quisieras encontrarte a las tres de la mañana en la calle, a pesar de su fino aspecto. Su tía abuela Lilia le había enseñado ballet desde muy pequeño, por lo que su cuerpo era increíblemente flexible. Su abuelo Nikolai, y su tío abuelo Yakov le habían enseñado patinaje artístico, deporte que hacía más como hobbie. Él vivía en la ciudad, cerca de un parque donde había un pequeño estanque que se congelaba en invierno, lo que daba a Yuri la posibilidad de patinar cerca de casa y sin gastar dinero.

Con quince años, Plisetsky sin duda era una persona llena de matices y colores, solamente tenía un amigo de la niñez, el japonés Yuuri Katsuki (15 años), un muchacho retraído y muy poco comunicativo, realmente no entendía cómo es que llegaron a ser amigos en primer lugar. Yuuri era todo lo que Yuri podía odiar, era inteligente, tímido, reservado, hablaba poco y lo necesarios, no era como él en lo absoluto, que si se enojaba gritaba y tiraba todo lo que estuviera cerca de él, no.

Por otro lado, se encontraba su docente titular y profesor de matemáticas, él daba clases en la escuela donde Yuri estudiaba con su mejor amigo, se llamaba Victor Nikiforov (30 años). Yuri le tenía aprecio a Victor, pues era de las pocas personas que podía confiar, siempre abierto a sus estudiantes. Victor era casado, su mujer también era docente de psicología en la escuela, pero mucho no se hablaban en el lugar de trabajo ni él parecía amarla, más bien se notaba que podía ser un matrimonio por conveniencia. Ambos tenían una pequeña hija de dos años.

Otro de los maestros los cuales Yuri apreciaba era su docente de historia, un hombre calmado, serio y muy amigable si se le conocía, Otabek Altin (22 años). Otabek era de Kazajistan, aunque hablaba muy bien el idioma ruso. El tenía un grupo de debate terminada las clases, donde hablaba sobre las cuestiones socio-políticas y económicas de su país y también de Rusia. Era una persona bastante reservada y nada se sabía de él más solo lo justo y necesario. A Yuri le encantaba estar en la clase de Otabek porque no solamente aprendía, sino también tenía una mirada nueva del mundo por los ojos de un ser que había vivido situaciones conflictivas graves.

Y por último una persona que no le agradaba mucho a Yuri, pero no podía evitar pensar que tenía mucho carisma y sobre todo con las mujeres. Jean Jacques Leroy (25 años) era un joven habilidoso, profesor de gimnasia y muy buen deportista, era excelente en casi todos los deportes, alto, guapo y siempre con una sonrisa. Jean o mejor apodado "JJ" era sin lugar a dudas el profesor ideal para las mujeres, sobre todo cuando se sacaba la camisa y mostraba su cuerpo tonificado y sus tatuajes. A Yurio le molestaba su egocentrismo, siempre queriendo llamar la atención y sobre todo, siempre queriéndole llamar la atención a él. ¿Qué parte de "no me caes simpático pero estoy en tu clase porque me obligan" es la que ese señor no comprende? Aun así a veces se quedaba después de clases en los vestuarios y lo veía sacarse la ropa. Yuri le había tomado placer a realizar esa acción porque a pesar que el profesor era un cerdo, tenía un cuerpo increíble.

...

Yuri se levantó esa mañana transpirando, había tenido un sueño por demás confuso y se sentía quemando por dentro. Tener quince años no era fácil ni para él ni para nadie, realmente Katsuki lo disimulaba muchísimo mejor que él. Se levantó y sintió su ropa interior mojada, pero no había tenido un "accidente" pues las colchas estaban intactas, cuando se quitó los bóxer se dio cuenta que en realidad el húmedo era él, además de tener su miembro despierto. Su abuelo le había comentado una vez que le iban a suceder cosas así y cuando le ocurra ya estaría listo para las "revistas". Fue al placard donde se encontraban dichas revistas y tomó una, había una mujer desnuda en la tapa, pero a Yuri le dio asco y la arrojó hacia otro lado del cuarto. Se encerró en el baño y se miró, luego observó su miembro parado. ¡Un baño de agua fría!  
Entró a la ducha, el agua estaba helada y se empapo con ella, pero aun así el miembro no se relajaba. Decidió probablemente como último recurso tocarlo, lo jalaría un poco a ver que se sentía y cuando apenas rozó su dedo con la cabeza, todo su cuerpo se erizó y mordió sus labios. Decidió entonces hacerlo, se masturbó con los ojos cerrados y en su mente sólo imágenes de hombres, entre ellos personas que conocía desde hace tiempo, amigos del colegio, maestros, el doctor que lo atendió por anginas. No le sorprendía ello, siempre pensó que los muchachos eran más apuesto que las chicas, pero nunca lo dijo por miedo al rechazo y difamación.

Salió una vez que llegó al orgasmo y se aseó para ponerse su ropa e ir al colegio, como solía pasar, saludo a su abuelo con un abrazo y beso, este le entregó un paquete con Piroshky y le dijo que habían de fresas y carne, aunque debía adivinar porque su abuelo jamás recordaba que forma tenía cada uno para diferenciarlo.

Camina entonces con el paquete de piroshky, a la casa de su amigo mientras pensaba en si hablar con él de aquello que le atormentaba, no era la primera vez que soñaba o imaginaba a hombres desnudo, pero si era la primera vez que se endurecía pensando eso, se masturbaba con esas imágenes y le dolía pensarlo. _**¿Yuuri me aceptará si le digo que me gustan los hombres?**_ se preguntaba a sí mismo, pero luego negaba con la cabeza. ¡Es Yuuri! Por supuesto.

−¡Yuri! −exclamó Katsuki saludando a Yuri, el cual venía caminando por las calles, este cierra la puerta de su casa y va directamente con su amigo−. ¿Preparado para un nuevo día de clases? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Piroshky?

−Mi abuelo siempre me hace, ¿quieres? Algunos son de fruta y otros de carne, pero mi abuelo se olvidó que es cada uno, no le hizo marcas, ¿quieres arriesgarte?

−No, mejor que sea durante el almuerzo −comentó y continuó caminando, con una sonrisa.

−¿Pasó algo bueno?

−Mi hermana se casa −tiró, haciendo que Yuri se desconcentre−. Al fin alguien la quiso tal cual es y se va a casar en mayo.

−Wooo, eso es rápido, me alegro por ella.

−Ella te llamaba Yurio cuando eras pequeño.

−Para no confundirse −gruño−. ¿Quién nos puede confundir siendo yo ruso y tu japonés?

−Nuestros nombres son parecidos −murmuró entre dientes, Yuri suspira−. ¿Sucede algo, Yuri?

−Sí, creo que sí... −vuelve a suspirar−. Creo que algo malo me está pasando.

−¿Hm? ¿De qué hablas? −preguntó sorprendido, Yuri respira hondo, intentando calmarse para poder explicar pero era difícil.

−¿Te acuerdas cuando estabas enamorado de Yuko? Antes que ella se casara y embarazara de ese gordo −gruñó Yuri, pues él tuvo que sufrir todo el llanto de su amigo.

−Hm, gracias por recordármelo, creí que lo había superado −simula estar lagrimeando.

−Ya, ya... −vuelve a suspirar−. Creo que me pasa algo parecido a lo que te pasaba con Yuko.

−¿En serio? ¿Con quién? ¿Mila?

−¿Hm? ¿Esa vieja bruja? ¡Claro que no! −exclama enojado, Yuuri piensa nuevamente.

−No hay muchas chicas a las que no suelas espantar, Yuri, así que sé más especifico.

−Hmmm... −piensa en como decírselo a ese cabeza hueca−. Este a ver...hm...bien me gustan... los...los hombres.

−¿Los hombres? −preguntó sorprendido−. ¿Eso quiere decir que eres gay, Yuri?

−Algo así.

−¿Y cómo te diste cuenta? −preguntó tomando el paquete de Piroshky y sacando uno, Yuri sabía que cuando su amigo pasaba por una situación de estrés, se comía todo y eso no era la excepción al parecer.

−Bueno −intentar explicar eso no era fácil−. Verás, no me enloquecen las mujeres, no me atraen, no me gustan. Sé apreciar que hay chicas lindas en el mundo, pero sexualmente no me atraen en lo más mínimo.

−Oh −susurró−. Y dime, Yuri, ¿le dijiste a alguien aparte de mi? −preguntó, Yuri negó con la cabeza−. ¿Vas a decírselo a alguien?

−Tal vez a Lilia o a mi abuelo, no sé como vaya a reacción, mi abuelo es una persona mayor, otra generación, los gays no son aceptados aquí.

−Bueno Yuri, si te sirve de algo, yo te apoyaré en lo que sea −sonríe, Yurio le revuelve la sonrisa y lo abraza suavemente, por algo Yuuri era su mejor amigo.

−Prométeme que mantendrás todo esto en secreto, no quiero que todo el mundo se entere que soy gay.

−No te preocupes, es secreto.

−¡Oh, Yuuuriiis! −ambos chicos se sobresaltaron al escuchar tan fuerte la voz y al darse vuelta vieron al profesor de gimnasia con su jearsey roja de Canadá, pues era canadiense, y sus dientes perfectos. ¿Hace cuanto que estaba ahí?

−Oh, profesor Leroy, casi nos mata del susto −Yuuri parecía tener más aprecio al profesor Leroy de lo que tenía Yuri, por lo tanto lo saludó amablemente.

−No hay problema, ¿piensan entrar? −los ojos celestes miraron a Yuri intensamente.

−Seguro −susurró levantando los hombros.

−Entonces adelante −hizo una señal para que pasaran, los chicos no se dieron cuenta que JJ tenía una sonrisa diferente ese día−. Así que un alumno gay, esto es interesante al fin.

 **Continuará.**

Bueno, este fic es un todos x yuri, tiene obviamente relación adulto x adolescente a borbotones, también adulterio, sexo de todo tipo, chantaje, etc. Espero que les guste leerlo como a mi escribirlo. Las relaciones iran de acuerdo a la personalidad de cada personaje, no veo por ejemplo a Otabek tirándose a Yurio en un comienzo ni tampoco a JJ delicado, asi que sepan entender pero todas las parejas tendrán su turno, hasta Yuri con Yuuri, aunque será leve.

Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Parte II

A Yuri Plisetsky le gustaban los chicos, no solamente le gustaban, sino que le encantaban. Pensó que estaba mal, pero su amigo Yuuri Katsuki lo apoya en esto, por lo cual, se sentía con más espalda ahora para poder decírselo a su abuelo.  
Yuri era un gay diferente a los demás, y es que ser gay no era andar de cocoliche por la calle, vestido de mujer, con zapatos de tacón y faldas, eso lo hacía en la intimidad. Desde que tenía uso de razón, Yuri se sentía fascinado con la ropa de su madre, cuando esta aun vivía. Probablemente no era lo mejor, pero ella lo llevaba al cuarto y le probaba los labiales, le hacía verse al espejo y trenzaba su cabello largo. Yuri no se creía una chica, pero le calentaba vestirse como una y verse deseado como una.  
Cuando era pequeño, quería que su papá lo viera como una mujer, y andaba en tacones por la casa, sólo en juego, pues a pesar que no se sentía para nada una chica, le gustaba provocar de esa manera. Gracias al cielo su padre nunca le tomó mayor importancia y luego de contrar una enfermedad infecciosa que le mató, él siempre demostró verdadero amor a su hijo al igual que su madre, quien se suicidó poco después producto de una enorme depresión.  
Y así Yuri terminó viviendo con su abuelo Nikolai, quien contrario a todo lo que pensaban dejo a su nieto hacer lo que deseaba pero en la soledad de su cuarto.

Ese día Yuri invitó a su mejor amigo, estuvieron un buen rato en la computadora y mirando televisión, comiendo papas fritas y helado, hasta que Yuri se acordó de algo, le pidió a su amigo Katsuki que le acompañase al cuarto de sus padres, allí ambos se encerraron y Yuri se sentó cerca de la cosmetiquera de su madre, allí sacó labiales, rubor, delineadores, rimel, todo lo necesario. Yuuri se sentía algo raro e incomodo, pero siempre su amigo había sido así.

−¿Hace cuanto que no hacemos esto juntos? −preguntó, Yuuri miró para todos lados.

−No lo sé ¿diez años? −claro, cuando eran apenas unos niños descubriendo su sexualidad.

−¿Me maquillas? −preguntó, Yuuri le miró sorprendido−. Vamos, por los viejos tiempos −murmuró extendiéndole el labial rojo fuego.

−Te quedaría bien un rosa −se sentó a su lado y tomó otro labial−. Siempre te quedó bien algo con brillos.

−Pónmelo −Yuuri sintió que lo que decía su amigo estaba narrado en doble sentido, pero notó la impaciencia de este y comenzó a maquillarle los labios con el labial.

Yuuri entonces comenzó a divertirse un poco más, colocándole el rubor, el rimel, el delineador, hasta que el rostro hermoso de Yuri se trasformó en un rostro aun más hermoso, se relamió los labios dándole un brillo más fuerte y se levantó de la silla. Ahora el siguiente paso. Bajo la atenta mirada de Yuuri, Plisetsky abrió el armario de su madre, tomó unos vestidos y los arrojó a la cama. Se sacó su jersey, su camiseta, sus pantalones y zapatillas quedando solo en bóxer, no le intimidaba que Yuuri lo viera, se conocían desde bebés.  
Se puso uno de los vestidos más llamativos, uno rojo. Era fácil de poner, solamente tenía que cerrar el cierre de la espalda, lo cual Katsuki ayudó. Se puso unos zapatos y se miró al espejo, realmente Yuri Plisetsky parecía una niña.

−Yuri... −susurró mirando para otro lado−. ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? −preguntó el japonés, el rubio giró en su eje dos veces y luego se detuvo.

−Sácame una foto.

−¿Una foto? −preguntó, Yuri señaló el celular. Katsuki lo tomó y le sacó una foto rápidamente−. Ahora vístete de chico, tu abuelo puede venir y si nos ve así.

−¿Qué pasará? ¿Me creerá gay? −preguntó Yuri con ironía, ambos rieron.

−¿Ya lo sabe?

−No, aun no. Lilia me dijo que se lo trataría de decir sutilmente, para que no venga con eso de cazar venados...

−¿Cazar venados?

−Para hacerte un "hombre" −contestó bufando−. En fin, oye Yuuri, si fuera una chica ¿me mirarías?

−Claro que te miraría, estas hermosa...digo hermoso −el japonés se sonroja, eso era lo que quería Yuri, ambos se sientan en la cama−. ¿Qué pasa?

−¿Has tenido sexo, Yuuri?

−¿Eh? −el sonrojo cambió, ahora estaba completamente rojo como un tomate ¿cómo puede decirle esas cosas? −. ¡No, claro que no!

−Qué pena, te iba a pedir que me enseñes a tener sexo −susurró, se levantó de la cama dejando a Yuri completamente en shock y buscó las toallitas desmaquillantes de su madre, aun estaban cerradas, se colocó encima del ojo una y lo limpió suavemente.

−¿Tú eres virgen?

−Claro, sino no te pediría que me enseñes −suspiró, Yuuri era realmente estúpido.

−Tal vez debas pedirle a alguien mayor −murmuró Yuuri−. Que sea más "experto" en el tema.

−¿Cómo quién?

−No lo sé, yo no sé quiénes han tenido sexo o no, además no sé de qué tipo de sexo hablas, supuse que gay.

−Claro Yuuri, porque yo soy gay −susurró lentamente para que entienda, Katsuki ríe un poco.

−No conozco a otro gay, lo siento.

−Hmmm, diablos... −susurró y se quitó el maquillaje del otro ojo con la toallita.

−Me has contado que has tenido fantasías sexuales ¿puedo saber con quién?

−No sé, imagínate −sonríe, Yuri no era de sonreír mucho, ni siquiera en la intimidad, pero esta vez lo hizo.

−Si te pregunto es que no he podido imaginar −responde con lógica, Yuri rueda los ojos−. Bueno a ver, ¿con quién tendrías sex-appeal? −muerde su labio, pensando.

−¿Y bien? ¿Tú crees que alguien me desea?

−Pues...¿quieres que te diga la verdad o te mienta?

−¡La verdad, hombre, la verdad!

−El profe de gimnasia, por ejemplo −Yuri abre los ojos, ¿qué? −. No me mires así.

−Pero ese tipo tiene novia y hasta una muy guapa, no me vas a decir que es gay ¿no?

−Bueno, gay, gay no lo sé, pero que le gusta tu culo sí, yo lo he visto mirándote −eso sorprendió más a Yurio, él solía espiar a ese profesor cambiarse y ahora su amigo le dice que le miraba el trasero−. Bueno también estoy seguro que le agradas al profe de historia, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Otabek?

−Altin, Otabek Altin −mordió su labio, ese tipo le daba pinta de serio, sin ganas de jugar a algo, pero no es que hablara demasiado de sus temas privados.

−Victor Nikiforov −terminó, ¿Victor? Pero ese profesor era casi como su padre, bueno, no era su padre técnicamente pero casi, pero sin lugar a dudas era muy atractivo.

−¿Crees que todos esos me tienen ganas?

−No sé si tenerte ganas, pero no le eres indiferente como yo... −Yuuri se enrojece, Plisetsky a veces pensaba que el chico no se tenía suficiente estima, si dejaba de lado los lentes y ponía su cabello peinado hacia atrás, seguramente enloquecería a cualquiera.

−Bueno, vamos, me cambio y salimos −dijo inmediatamente, pero mientras se ponía su ropa normal seguía pensando en esos tres profesores, los tres eran atractivos, adultos y expertos en el tema del amor, dos de ellos estaban casi casados y uno con una extraña vida privada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−Joven Plisetsky −la voz del profesor Nikiforov le hizo despertarse de su ensoñación, se levantó de su asiento casi rápidamente−. Veo que estaba durmiendo.

−No profesor −Yuri se siente apenado, pues estaba casi entre el sueño y el estar despierto, pero no dice nada, no frente a sus compañeros y el docente.

−Pase a resolver el ejercicio 29 del libro, entonces −Victor sonríe−. Espabile.

−Sí, profesor −susurró y se acerca al pizarrón donde tiene todas las miradas de la gente.

Victor se sienta sobre el escritorio, con su manual de matemáticas abierto en la pagina cinco, su mirada clavada en sus manos y su boca levemente mojada. Yuri se había imaginado esa boca en una cantidad de situaciones que hubieran sido malsanas de no ser porque Yuri estaba acostumbrado a ello. Empieza a escribir el problema, la operación que debía utilizar para resolverla y como lo hizo, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Nikiforov. Los compañeros intentan ver si lo han hecho bien en sus carpetas pero ni una mosca vuela en la clase de Victor, era el mejor maestro que pudo haber tenido.

−¡No! −dice inmediatamente y se acerca, Yuri siente el calor del cuerpo a centímetros de él, muerde su labio inferior mientras el docente toma su mano para ayudarle a trazar el cálculo−. Se debe hacer así, joven Plisetsky −se lo dice cerca del oído.

Para cualquier alumno no era más que un profesor ayudando a un docente, pero para Yuri, cuya carga sexual estaba al borde del colapso, no era solamente una ayuda. Miró de reojo a Victor alejarse y sentarse en el mismo lugar, esta vez sus ojos no estaban clavados en su mano sino en el rostro y una sonrisa se le figuró. ¡Tranquilo, Yuri, Tranquilo! se dijo varias veces y respiró para terminar la ecuación. Victor lo felicitó, acariciándole la espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, deslizándola por ahí. Tragó duro y se fue rápidamente a su escritorio. Luego pasó otro compañero, y otro, y otro, pero todo era igual. Victor sonreía, no se movía de la silla y observaba solamente el pizarrón. ¿Por qué con él se portaba diferente?

Cuando terminó la hora, Victor observa a Yuri, lo devora con la mirada o al menos eso siente el adolescente que camina escalera abajo. Le echa un vistazo, siente que el hombre tiene un bulto gigante entre las piernas por sólo verlo o probablemente tienda a ser su enferma imaginación. Traga nuevamente su saliva y se retira, sin decir nada.  
Victor no era como otras personas, siempre fue simpático y muy reservado, apenas se sabía que tenía una mujer y eso era mucho decir. Normalmente él era amable con sus alumnos, siempre recibía obsequios de ellos con alegría, pero tenía algo personal con Plisetsky, algo que otros no podían observar a simple vista. Una atracción sexual.

Yuri se mete al baño y comienza a tocarse. Victor era de los profesores más veteranos que ha tenido, eso si se cuenta al ex profesor de historia del año pasado, el cual seguramente fue parte de la tripulación del titanic, pero dejando de hablar de él, Victor era su profesor desde que había entrado a secundaria, usualmente le tocaba como titular, en primer año sobre todo, luego en segundo tuvo a la esposa de Victor como titular: "Irina Vokova". Mordió sus labios solamente con imaginar el anillo de casado, era algo ¿enfermo? Pues se sentía en ese momento así mientras comezaba a jalarse el pene hacia arriba una y otra vez. Los gemidos eran suaves y delicados, no quería que nadie se enterara lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía evitar sentir la respiración detrás de él como en el pizarron.

−Aaaah...Vi-Victor −quejió mientras continuaba jalando, era pegajoso y húmero, le encantaba sentirse de esa forma, pero más le encantaría sentir la enorme verga de Victor entrando. ¿Cómo sería el sexo anal con él? Nunca había tenido un miembro masculino cerca de sus nalgas pero se daba a la idea−. Aaaah...aaah...

Tiró su cabellera rubia hacia atrás y se vino completamente en el inodoro. Se había manchado la ropa, los salpicones habían llegado hasta su rostro y la mano la tenía cubierta de esa esencia blanca. ¡Vaya, vaya! Su primera erección consciente había sido con su profesor de matemáticas de 30 años, era patético.  
Inmediatamente limpió todo y miró su reloj, eran las 10:59, hora de Historia en el aula 387, con el profesor Otabek. Inmediatamente tomó sus cosas y se fue de allí para no llegar tarde, Otabek solía mirar con una cara bastante cruel a los alumnos que llegaban tarde y él no quería recibir esa mirada.  
La clase había sido divertida, él era una persona muy ingeniosa a la hora de la didáctica y claramente era una persona muy nutrida para sus veintidós años.  
Cuando la clase terminó, todos se retiraron, el debate sería más tarde para no perjudicar las demás clases. Otabek le pidió a Yuri que se quedara, dado que necesitaba ayuda para trasladar algunos libros. Este sonrió con gusto.

−Profesor, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? −cuestionó Yuri caminando con el profesor hasta la biblioteca, una vez allí dejaron los libros en la mesa.

−¿Qué ocurre?

−Necesito decirle algo importante a mi abuelo y temo que lo tome para mal −le alcanza un libro, Otabek sube por las escaleras para colocarlo en su lugar−. Ya sabe, es de otra generación.

−Sino me dices exactamente todo, no podré ayudarte −Otabek baja de las escaleras nuevamente para que Yuri le dé el siguiente libro.

−Yo me siento raro −mordió su labio, Otabek se da la vuelta y arquea la ceja, el profesor con solo un rostro mostraba esta vez otro−. Aaaah, no sé cómo decirlo.

−Yuri, puedes decirme lo que sea, prometo no juzgarte −murmuró, no era como si no supiera lo que el chico iba a decirle.

Otabek había estado allí cuando el boca floja de Jean se le salió que había un alumno gay en la escuela y aunque todos los docentes lo tomaron bien, regañaron tajantemente a Jean por escuchar detrás de las paredes, él alegaba que no escuchó detrás de nada, que él venía caminando y sin querer se topó con los alumnos. Otabek y JJ eran amigos casi de la infancia, por eso eran tan parecidos físicamente el uno al otro, le gustaban casi las mismas cosas, pero a diferencia de Jean, Otabek era muy reservado y le gustaba escuchar, no hablaba por los codos y eso hacía que se llevaran bien. ¿Qué más podría gustarle a un hablador que tener un amigo callado?

−Me siento...atraído por... −se intenta morder la lengua pero prefiere expulsarlo todo antes que seguir mintiendo, además, Otabek no lo ve con mala cara−. Por los hombres.

−Quieres decir que eres gay ¿cierto? −cuestionó con finura, Yuri suspira, no puede creer como todos lo simplifican, a él le cuesta mucho declararse abiertamente homosexual y viene alguien para decirle ¿eres gay, no?

−Sí.

−Bueno −susurra y coloca el libro en la repisa−. Yuri, a tu edad las cosas son muy confusas, no te voy a negar que en su momento pasé por una etapa parecida.

−¿Hm? ¿Parecida? −pero no quiso indagar más y Otabek no estaba dispuesto a hablar más de eso.

−Sólo debes relajarte, si te aman, sabrás que son reales tus amistades y amores, sino te aman pues... −suspiró−. Es que nunca lo hicieron.

−Gracias por el consejo.

−De nada, ahora vuelve a tu casa −volvió a colocar otro libro que agarró de la mesa−. Por cierto, hoy tienes gimnasia, me gustaría que no faltes.

−¿Hm? −Yuri se da la vuelta para ver al profesor, este le observa de reojo−. ¿Por qué dice eso?

−He visto tus registros de asistencia y tienes muchas faltas en gimnasia −se gira−. Pero tienes un cuerpo atlético, me sorprende. ¿Será algo con el profesor?

−¿Eh? ¡No, claro que no! −exclama Yuri y comienza a alejarse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se colocó sus shorts deportivos, su camiseta y ató su cabello rubio, los cordones de sus zapatillas y subió sus medias, estaba listo para su clase de educación física, pero no había nadie en el vestuario más que él, seguramente se llevaría esa materia hasta el año que viene y tendría que escuchar el sermón de su abuelo. Cuando las cosas no podían ir peor, escucha un fuerte golpe del cerrar de una gaveta, Yuri gira la cabeza y ve al docente con una musculosa roja que dice "Canadá" en el pecho, y pantalones deportivos color azul rojo. Yuri muerde sus labios, le gustaban los tatuajes del profesor pero sobre todo la musculatura que tenía. Y a la vez odiaba la personalidad de este, siempre con una sonrisa coqueta seduciendo a diestra y siniestra. Si no fuera porque el director era hombre, pensaría que se acostaba con la cabecilla del lugar, ¿por qué un hombre tan pedante tendría el puesto de profesor de gimnasia?

−¿Está listo para ejercitarse, joven Plisetsky? −eso había sonado mal, o al menos Yuri pensó que sonaba mal, pero el muchacho lo observa con una sonrisa.

−Ehm, ha si −susurró cruzando sus piernas y brazos.

−¿Ves esto? −señala un montón de hojas que traía consigo−. Empecemos a repasar −murmuró, Yuri rueda los ojos, realmente es molesto−. En Octubre de las ocho clases vino a dos, en noviembre vino a 3, en diciembre ¿cuántas lleva? Ah, sí, una...es esta...

−Estuve enfermo.

−Pero no suele faltar a las clases de la mañana, joven Plisetsky −Yuri nota como se le acerca, inmediatamente da un paso atrás−. ¿Acaso empieza a enfermarse cuando sabe que vendrá a mi clase?

−Hmmm, no es eso −susurró y dio otro paso atrás, quedándose contra la pared.

−Bien, entonces tendrá que esforzarse para levantar ese cuatro que tiene conmigo, joven Plisetsky −odiaba que lo llamara así, se sentía tan sucio y menor de edad, porque el tono con el que iba dirigido no era precisamente normal.

−Pues, daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

−Vamos −Jean camina hacia el gimnasio que estaba desértico, no comprendía el por qué y JJ le leyó la mente, Yurio dejo su celular en la mesa junto al profesor−. Les dije a sus compañeros que no vengan hoy para cerrar las notas con calma, pero dado que usted no ha participado en ninguna clase conmigo, entonces debo darle clases −antes que nada JJ lo hizo correr para que entrara en calor y luego de realizar esta actividad, el hombre le miró detenidamente de arriba a abajo.

−De acuerdo, ¿qué hago? −preguntó Yuri. Jean deja los papeles a un lado y se coloca por detrás, haciendo al chico enrojecer y poner nervioso.

−Estira tu pierna hacia delante −le tomó la pierna desde atrás, pasando su mano por esa curvatura delgada y flexionándolo hacia delante−. Quiero que me hagas cincuenta de cada pierna.

−¿Cin-cincuenta? −preguntó Yurio, aun estaba la mano en su pierna y no en un buen lugar, en la parte de atrás.

¿Es normal que un profesor de gimnasia toque descaradamente a su alumno de esa forma? Yuri no quería preguntar eso porque sabía la respuesta. Cuando volvió a dejar la pierna en el suelo, la mano quedó en su trasero, acariciándolo suave y descaradamente. Yuri no dijo nada, en ciertos aspectos le gustaba eso, pero en otros le parecía algo desagradable.

−Y luego quiero veinte sentadillas −comentó Jean colocando ambas manos en las caderas del menor para presionarlo hacia abajo y que haga una sentadilla frente a él. Yuri palideció en ese momento.

−De acuerdo −susurró aunque casi le faltaba el aire, Jean se aparta completamente de él.

−Bien, lo quiero ver −comentó y aguardó distancia, Yuri comienza a realizar la primera actividad, eran demasiadas flexiones de rodilla para su gusto pero debía hacerlo−. Diecinueve, veinte, veintiuno, veintidós... −aplaudía en cada número que decía−. Si te cansas Yuri, cambia de pierna.

−S-si... −y cambió de pierna inmediatamente, Yuri tenía flexibilidad pero odiaba hacer demasiado ejercicio, así era su rutina.

−Este ejercicio ayudará a que tengas buenos glúteos ¿no quieres tener buenos glúteos, Yuri? −esa pregunta era perversa, Yuri giró para mirarlo y tenía una sonrisa grabada en su estúpida cara−. Aunque ya tienes buenas caderas.

Yuri hizo caso omiso hasta que terminó el ejercicio y luego realizó las sentadillas, gracias a dios eran menos que las otras flexiones. Respiró profundamente, sentía su cuerpo vibrar. Jean se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia él para observarlo al rededor, tenía buenas piernas, buen trasero y caderas, realmente ese chico era perfecto para cualquier tipo de actividad, no comprendía por qué no estaba inscripto a ningún deporte juvenil.

−Dime, joven Plisetsky −comentó.

−¿Ya no me llamará Yuri? −retrucó, ¿era una invitación? El docente le sonríe.

−Disculpa, Yuri −contestó−. Dime algo, ¿entrenas? ¿Haces algún deporte?

−¿Por qué lo pregunta? −Jean se le acerca y pasa sus manos por las piernas, luego las caderas y termina en la cintura. Yuri se sonroja.

−Porque tienes un cuerpo demasiado perfecto para alguien que odia gimnasia, entonces debo suponer que realizar algún deporte ¿cuál es?

−Patinaje sobre hielo −respondió, Jean se separa de él.

−Patinaje sobre hielo, interesante −mordió su labio, estaba a un paso de mandar a la mierda el código de la escuela−. Bien, ve a las duchas, nos vemos el miércoles.

−¿Es todo?

−¿Quería algo más, joven Yuri? −el chico negó y se fue enseguida

Yuri había dejado el celular justo en la mesa y se había olvidado de él, Jean lo toma y se auto manda un mensaje a su celular, entonces coloca su número telefónico bajo un nombre particular en el celular de Yuri y a su vez agenda al chico en el suyo. Borra el mensaje y se hace el desentendido mientras termina de cerrar notas. Yuri se da cuenta que dejó su celular con el docente y va a buscarlo rápidamente, una vez que lo tiene en sus manos se relaja, allí había mucho material y coas que nadie debería ver, gracias a dios parecía que JJ no se había dado cuenta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuri se encontraba en su cama, mirando el techo, había estado jugando con su consola un buen rato, su abuelo lo había llamado a comer pero no tenía mucha hambre, apenas le dio dos bocados a su sopa de pescado. Iba a dormir, seguramente mañana sería otro día, cuando suena el móvil vibrando. Yuri gira la cabeza, mira el reloj, son las diez, seguramente Yuuri estaría durmiendo y no conoce a alguien más que se atreva a mandarle mensajes. Toma el celular y abre el mensaje de texto, es de una persona desconocida pero la tenía guardada desde hace tiempo al parecer. " _ **Pecado**_ ". Abrió sus ojos y decidió leer el mensaje.

 _"Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí ahora mismo"_ decía el texto, Yuri no sabía si contestar o no al mensaje, pero se arriesgo.

 _"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?"_ preguntó, no tardó nada el otro en contestarle.

 _"Follarte"_ Yurio se sorprendió ante esto, no podía creer que alguien le enviara textos lascivos, pero lo que no creyó nunca era la imagen que le enviaría, era una del pene erecto de aquel caballero.

 _"¿Qué mierda?"_ respondió, estaba temblando al ver ese trozo de carne en la pantalla, se sentía muy excitado y a la vez no sabía el por qué.

 _"Imagínalo dentro tuyo, bebé"_ mordió sus labios al leerlo, se acostó nuevamente y cerró los ojos para sentirlo. El teléfono vibró nuevamente: _"¿Lo estás haciendo? Porque yo estoy imaginando que te la meto sin parar"_

 _"¿Me conoces?"_ le preguntó, tardó unos dos minutos que para Yuri fueron una eternidad.

 _"Más de lo que tú crees"_ respondió _"te veo en la escuela"_

 _"¿Podemos encontrarnos?"_ cuestionó nuevamente Yuri, mordiéndose el labio.

 _"¿Para qué?"_ respondió el pecado, Yuri no quería sonar tan desesperado.

 _"Tener sexo"_ fue increíble lo fácil que era llevarlo a la cama.

 _"¿Acaso ansias tener mi verga dentro tuyo, Yuri?"_ arqueó la ceja, no muchas personas lo llamaban por su nombre, pero no le interesó demasiado _"Es imposible para mi ahora, soy mayor qué tú"_

 _"No le diremos a nadie"_ insistió Yuri, del otro lado aguardó.

 _"Nos vemos entonces"_

 _"¿Dónde te encontraré?"_

 _"Espérame en el armario del conserje, nadie va ahí, ni siquiera el conserje"_ contestó del otro lado _"te haré tocar el cielo con mi verga, Yuri"_

−¿En un armario? −dijo en voz alta, para luego escribir.

 _"¿Por qué en un armario?"_ preguntó, la respuesta fue clara.

 _"Porque es misterioso"_ comentó, Yuri pensó entonces que era un chico bastante feo y no deseaba ser visto, pero ¿qué le importaba? Solo sería sexo casual y nada más con un extraño, no quería enamorarse.

 _"Nos vemos al horario de entrada"_ dijo el otro, Yuri arquea la ceja.

 _"Hecho"_

Yuri quedó prendado y hablaron durante dos horas más, donde ambos ponían de manifiesto sus fantasías sexuales más profundas, ahora si Yuri se sentía dentro del contexto.

 **Continuará.**

Bueno, parece que Yuri tendrá sus primeras experiencias sexuales muy pronto. Espero les haya gustado. Puede que las parejas aparezcan de a pocas pero necesito ya hacer la primera experiencia sexual, así las demás van entrando. Igual ya aparecieron todos los personajes y parece que todos tienen pinta de ser los que la metan. Pero bueno. Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri amaba bañarse, era el único momento en el día donde pensaba solamente en él y en todo su cuerpo al contacto con el agua. Le gustaba agarrar un cepillo cualquiera y cantar en ruso, hacer coreografías y lanzar alguna mirada al espejo. Yuri tenía el cuerpo perfecto, por lo tanto no le molestaba en lo absoluto que la regadera quedara justo en frente al espejo grande del baño, no le importaba que la regadera fuera de vidrio y pudiera reflejarse, era un poco voyerista pero le encantaba verse mientras se bañaba.  
Enjabonó su cuerpo con un jabón de perfume, olía demasiado rico y se perdía en su fragancia a vainilla, para luego pasar los chorros de agua que salían de la regadera por su cuerpo hasta limpiarse completamente. Luego salió de la ducha, se colocó una toalla al rededor de la cintura y comenzó a secar su pelo lentamente mientras pensaba en aquellos ardientes mensajes que recibió. ¿Debería decirle a su abuelo o tal vez a Yuuri? ¡No! Seguramente le meterían de esas ideas sobre la sexualidad promiscua y él no tenía ganas de eso. A decir verdad deseaba que le arrebataran la virginidad, de esa forma ya no tendría "eso" preciado y podría hacer lo que quisiera. Aunque su abuelo lo tachara de libertino durante años por su decisión.  
Se secó el cuerpo y se colocó la ropa, principalmente el uniforme de estudiante. Salió del baño para tomar su desayuno, era muy temprano y su abuelo aun no se levantaba, lo cual era curioso porque es muy mañanero. Se acerca a la habitación y lo escucha roncar, tal vez debe estar cansado de tanto trabajar y criar a un adolescente.

Una vez terminado el desayuno fue corriendo al baño a lavarse los dientes y a mirarse una vez más, se amarró el cabello en media coleta y salió directo al colegio con la mochila en el hombro. Dado a la hora, no pasó por la casa de Yuuri y fue directamente a su escuela, estaba cerrado, obvio ¿a quién se le ocurría ir a esas horas?  
Sonó su celular y buscó en sus prendas el mismo para ver un mensaje de texto de "Pecado".

 _"¿Estás en el colegio?"_ Inmediatamente Yuri se puso a teclear.

 _"Sí, pero la puerta está cerrada"_ escribió y mandó, no tardó nada el otro en responder.

 _"No te preocupes, ve a la puerta de atrás, siempre está abierta..."_ Yuri arquea la ceja ¿esa no era la puerta de los maestros?

 _"Pero es la puerta de los docentes"_ escribió, el hombre tardó en responder.

 _"Entra por ahí, te espero"_ y terminó el texto con un emotic de sonrisa. Yuri suspiró, se iba a meter en grandes problemas pero no le importaba.  
Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta trasera que efectivamente estaba abierta, le sonó un poco raro ¿acaso había maestros a estas horas? ¿O es que su "admirador" era un maestro o auxiliar? Eso le empezó a dar un cosquilleo en el estomago y no pudo evitar entrar directamente, caminó hacia el armario del conserje y allí estaba, en la oscuridad absoluta.

−¿Hola? −preguntó, pero solamente el eco escucho, el armario no era grande, pero estaba casi vacío, era como una habitación muy pequeña donde sólo había trapeadores, escobillones grandes, baldes y trapos. Suspiró, ¿lo habrían timado?

No tardó mucho en hacerse presente una caricia que hizo a Yurio enrojecer. ¿Acaso detrás suyo estaba ese hombre? No podía evitar sentirse nervioso, por lo cual cerró los ojos, giró y lo tomó de donde pudo para chocar sus labios con los ajenos y así fue. El hombre se sorprendió por la actitud del chico, pero igual le devolvió el beso mientras aferraba sus brazos sobre la cintura diminuta. Al fin lo tenía, al fin podía acariciarlo sin que haya ninguna restricción de moral o ética de empleo, era simplemente ellos dos, no eran docente ni alumno. Yuri se apretó más hacia el cuerpo, intentando reconocerlo, pues la oscuridad hacía bien su trabajo al ocultar todo, lo único visible al tacto era que llevaba una campera de corderoy y unos jean preferentemente rasgados, por lo tanto no podía ser un docente o al menos no los docentes que conocía.  
La lengua de ambos se entrelazaban en sus bocas, respirando en jadeos mientras se tocaban el uno al otro. Yuri intentó arrancarle la campera que llevaba puesta el hombre pero sus botones eran difíciles de desabrochar. Inmediatamente se aleja para tomar el aire y ver un poco más de aquel sujeto que le iba a profanar, apenas distinguía los ojos de la boca y el resto del cuerpo, veía sólo la silueta, era bastante alto, al menos 1.78 mts y también era grandote, por lo que tenía músculos bien definidos.

−Sabes, ,me gustaría ver la cara de quien me va a dar el mejor sexo de mi vida −susurró Yurio, recibió por respuesta una sonrisa que no pudo ver bien pero estaba allí y un intento de carcajada−. Por favor, quiero ver tu cara cuando me la metas.

El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, se quitó la campera y la arrojó, o al menos eso creía Yuri al ver el peso de la misma a un lado de la habitación. Caminó al lado de la puerta donde estaba el switch que anteriormente se había negado a usar y lentamente prendió la luz del pequeño lugar. Grata fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que delante de él estaba el arrogante profesor de gimnasia. Se cubrió la boca pero sus ojos denostaban algo que ninguna expresión podría decir, realmente debía estar loco o al menos eso creyó Yuri cuando lo vio. Se acercó a él y se quitó la musculosa que llevaba dejando ver sus hermosos tatuajes. Eso hace gemir a Yuri, siquiera lo había tocado y ya estaba gimiendo como puta o al menos eso decía la mirada de Jean al acercarse a él y pasar su mano por la cintura, abriéndose camino entre las ropas.

−¿Tendremos sexo o qué? −a Yuri le latía todo el cuerpo, sobre todo sus partes intimas que estaba acaloradas en los pantalones. No lo meditó ni un segundo cuando se lanzó a un nuevo beso, esta vez más apasionado que el anterior, logrando desnudarse completamente con los toques y las manos.

Yuri parecía desesperado, ansioso, deseado, quería tener esa verga dentro suyo, quería experimentar lo que nunca pudo hacer hasta ahora, pero sobre todo, quería gemir el nombre de Jean tan fuerte como pudieran escucharlo y es que ese profesor lo volvía loco y saber que lo quería follar duro, lo alentaba aun más.  
Jean le ayudó a sacarse la playera y también los pantalones del conjunto, ambos tiraron la ropa por algún lugar, no les importó, deseaban de alguna forma estar unidos y lo hicieron. Jean agarró con fuerza el pálido y desnudo cuerpo de Yuri, acariciando cada centímetro de la piel blanca mientras fregaba su pene contra el del otro, haciéndolo gemir y a su vez, gimiendo desaforadamente. Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban los gemidos y agradecían que habían decidido tener sexo lo suficientemente temprano para no ser escuchados por nadie.  
Jean pasa sus labios por la piel desnuda y huele el aroma, vainilla, le encantaba ese olor y lo embriagaba.

−Me encanta como te pusiste para mí −susurró y le tomó del mentón−. Yuri, me calentaste desde el primer día que te vi...y me calientas aun más hoy...

−Aaaah ¿eh? −gimoteó, aun sentía las manos calientes en su cuerpo, deslizándose mientras lo arrinconaba contra la pared.

−Te...te cono-conozco desde...desde hace tiempo −susurró embistiéndolo con su cuerpo, excitando aun más el miembro del chico−. Ay Yuri...no...no sabes cuánto te quiero...te quiero coger.

−Ha-Hazlo... −intentó decir cómo podía, el ambiente estaba caliente.

−De-de acuerdo −murmuró y depositó un suave beso en los labios. Jean venía preparado para todo.

Yuri observó cómo se separaba de él, dejando entrar el aire entre los dos y pudiendo respirar, tocando tierra firme, para luego notar que sacaba de su campera de corderoy una pequeña botella y un condón. Yuri quedó contra la pared sin moverse, no quería hacerlo y cortar la calentura que tenía, el hombre dejó la botellita y el condón en un estante junto a la pared y mientras arremetía nuevamente contra él y ponía la pierna derecha del chico sobre su cadera, con la otra mano tomó la botella y le echó lubricante a sus dedos para luego enterrar en el rubio. Yuri abrió sus ojos, era la primera vez que algo entraba en él de esa manera y tiró la cabellera para atrás, es verdad que se había masturbado, pero jamás pensó en meterse los dedos y ahora alguien lo estaba haciendo por él.  
Mordió sus labios y observó los ojos azules del hombre, necesitaba verlo mientras hacía su trabajo. Jean le sonríe y mete un segundo dedo, haciendo tijeras dentro de él y logrando que Yuri comience a gritar del placer, se sentía delicioso y eso que aun no tenía el premio mayor, la verga palpitante de Jean Jacques Leroy estaba aun rozando su intimidad.  
Cuando el tercer dedo ingresó, Yuri gritó entre gemidos.

−Aaaay...di-diooos... −arrastró las letras al sentirse completamente invadido. Jean disfrutaba eso.

−Tranquilo bebé, ya estás listo −murmuró y dejó de lado los dedos para luego bajar la pierna del chico, toma el condón y prepara su pene para el ingreso, Yuri ve todo, mordiéndose el labio y disfrutando de lo que vería a continuación.

Jean lo carga contra la pared de un solo movimiento y lo penetra con potencia. Yuri abre sus ojos, estaba a punto de vomitar por la presión pero cerró su boca, sentía algo dentro, era inmenso y no creía ser capaz de tolerarlo. Jean se mantuvo allí unos momentos hasta que el cuerpo de Yuri le indicó que podía continuar, comenzando a penetrarlo y salir rápidamente. Lo único que podía hacer el rubio en ese momento era gemir y acariciar los cabellos negros como podía, besando los labios de una forma hambrienta y sintiéndose en el jardín del edén, deseaba cometer ese pecado y deseaba que Jean se lo haga fuerte y duro, como parecía gustarle al hombre.

El sexo era increíble, transpiraba, gemía y el calor era tan agobiante en esa pequeña habitación. Lo volvió a besar con humedad, babeando de lo excitado que estaba y aferrándose con las piernas a la cadera. Jean no pudo soportar el peso y lo llevó al suelo de un golpe, a Yuri no le importó, pues el acto sexual con Jean parecía sacado de otro planeta, duro, fuerte, apasionado, su primera vez estaba a punto de colapsar. El miembro de Yuri se auto masturbaba con la fricción de los cuerpos y el rubio tiró para atrás sus brazos, moviéndose de abajo a arriba constantemente y gritando hasta quedar sin voz. Toda la habitación comenzó a oler a sexo, un olor embriagante y facinante del cual Yuri se volvería adicto.

−¡Aaaah, Jean...ma-más aaaay dioooos! −los gemidos eran quejidos al mismo tiempo, saltaba en el suelo, babeaba, se calentaba, estaba a punto de estallar por el placer, pero sabía que Jean un no quería acabar, por lo tanto intentó resistir−. Me...Me vengo... −avisó, a lo que el profe comenzó a darle más fuerte y profundo, tocando esos lugares de su cuerpo que desconocían−. Jeaaaafg...

Jean no tenía compasión con él, estaba follándolo de una manera no-humana, estaba deseando con todo el calor de su cuerpo que nunca terminara eso, que necesitaba para vivir esa verga enorme en su cuerpo, pero lentamente se daba cuenta que todo acabaría, el líquido pre-seminal de Yuri comenzó a brotar por su pene y caer en el pecho y cara de ambos, mientras que Jean penetraba nuevamente intentando dar paso al orgasmo dentro del condón.

El agotamiento fue veloz también, Jean salió del cuerpo y sacó el condón para amarrarlo y tirarlo entre la basura, se sentó junto a Yuri que estaba boca arriba recuperando el aliento y le sonrió.

−Estuvo bueno ¿no? −preguntó, Yuri asintió.

−La...la próxima... −susurró como pudo, no tenía aliento−. Quie-quiero que te-termines en...en mi... −Jean sonrió.

−Lo haré −murmuró antes de darle un beso en los labios.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de haber tenido sexo con Leroy, las clases pasaron normales para Yuri. Primera hora literatura, segunda hora historia, tercera hora matemática. En cada una de ellas, Yuri fantaseaba con el profe, en cómo podían tener sexo en el auto, en la casa de Jean, aun en la cama donde dormía con la novia, eso no dejaba de calentarlo. Odiaba admitirlo pero el sexo lo había trasformado en una puta de primera y odiaba eso, porque a pesar que no sentía cariño ni aprecio hacia Jean, no dejaba de fantasear con él, con ese cuerpo musculado y su enorme...

−¡Yuri! −Katsuki interrumpió sus fantasías e hizo que el muchacho prestara atención−. ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Victor?

−¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo? −preguntó desesperado, Katsuki suspira y golpea la frente con su mano.

−Habrá examen mañana, de algebra, creo que mi vida está acabada.

−¿Tu vida? ¡Mi vida! Tú tienes excelentes notas, yo no sé como pasé el último examen con él −Yuri observa a Victor mirar la libreta−. Sino saco un 9 para mi próximo examen, estaré frito.

−¿Osea que no solamente te llevas educación física, sino también matemáticas?

−Hablando de educación física, ¿vamos a comer a la terraza del colegio?

−¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con educación física? −como siempre, el japonés tratando de buscar lógica a todo.

−¡Tú sólo sígueme! −el timbre sonó y Victor vio como los dos Yuris se iban rápidamente de allí y le pareció sospechoso.

De inmediato los dos chicos fueron a la terraza del colegio, allí sacaron la comida que habían traído, como su abuelo no despertó antes, Yuri no trajo comida y tuvo que comer del bento de su mejor amigo, este aun esperaba que Yuri le diera alguna explicación de por qué la gimnasia tenía que ver con la terraza, pero como Plisetsky parecía tan ido, decidió ser él quien hablara.

−Bueno ¿y bien? −preguntó, intentando de alguna forma capturar su atención−. Me ibas a decir algo.

−¡Oh si! −se sienta con algo de dificultad pero lo logra, Yuuri toma eso como algo extraño−. Tuve sexo.

−¡EEEEEH! −Katsuki no podía con el asombro, ¿realmente había tenido sexo? ¿Tan pronto habia conseguido "macho"? Como Yuri solía decir −. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? −Yuri negó y le mostró a Yuuri las fotos que le había mandado una persona por texto−. ¿Tuviste sexo con un desconocido, Yuri? ¿Y qué si te pega algo? ¿Qué sabes tú de esa persona?

−Sé todo porque lo conozco desde hace tiempo, aunque él me conoce de hace más y yo no me acordaba −susurró Yuri rodando los ojos, su amigo japonés estaba más que asombrado por lo que le decía−. Es el profe de gimnasia.

−¿TE ACOSTASTE CON JE-...? −El grito fue tal que tuvo que cerrarle la boca a Yuuri antes que dijera cualquier otra idiotez.

−Shhhh ¿a ver si alguien te escucha? −preguntó enojado, Yuuri aun seguía en shock−. Yuuri no me mires así, suenas como una madre. Te falta decir "le entregaste tu tesorito, nene"

−Pero ¿cómo fue eso o qué?

−Simple, él me metió su ve...

−¡No! Eso no, sino ¿cómo es que decidieron tener sexo? Yuri, él es al menos diez años más grande que tú y se va a casar... −Katsuki realmente parecía preocupado−. ¿Y qué si te enamoras de él? Yuri no me gusta nada, ¡es un hombre mayor y casi casado!

−Sólo fue sexo de una noche, bueno, mañanero, pero nos cuidamos −mordió su labio recordando todo lo sucedido−. Él me agarró de las nalgas y me entró tan duro, Yuuri, debiste verlo.

−Menos mal que no lo vi, pero Yuri ¿qué harás ahora? ¿Seguirás teniendo sexo con él?

−No, creo que no, sólo lo acepté para que me desvirgue, ahora ya está, podré estar con quien quiera.

−¿Estás seguro Yuri? Hacer el amor es una muestra de intimidad.

−Ese es el problema, querido, yo tuve sexo, SE-XO...no hay amor ahí, no amo a Jean, digo al profesor Leroy −murmura y pasa su lengua por los labios−. Aunque me pidió que le haga una mamada para subir la nota de gimnasia.

−¿Y lo hiciste?

−¡No tenía opción! −Katsuki lo mira espantado, haciendo espavientos con las manos y movimientos con la cabeza y boca que parecía hablaría pero no podía.

−Po-Podías decir que no...si tenías opción ¡Miles de ellas!

−Pero ninguna me agradaba tanto como chuparle las bolas, literalmente, al profe −Yuri coloca su cabello detrás de su oreja−. Vamos, no pongas esa cara, nadie nos vio.

−¡Y menos mal! ¿Te imaginas si Phichit pasaba por ahí? El fotografía cualquier cosa.

−Tranquilo, Phichit siempre entra pasada las ocho porque se queda sacándole fotos a sus patéticas mascotas −bufa−. Bien, ¿te me vas a quedar viendo así?

−Aun no puedo creer que tuviste sexo con un docente, Yuri si los atrapan despedirán a Jean, y tú, no sé, si tu abuelo lo descubre te mandará a un internado ¡Un internado!

−Pero no lo descubrirá porque se lo dije a mi mejor amigo que mantiene su boca cerrada −le miró cruelmente, Yuuri suspira.

−Dice el dicho "¿cómo quieres que los demás te guarden un secreto si ni tú mismo pudiste?" −recibe un golpe suave en la nuca por parte de Yuri−. ¡Ay!

−Bueno...volvamos abajo, ya empezará las clases de la tarde.

−Y gimnasia, claro, no quieres faltar.

−Tonto −Yuri se sacude las ropas y se retira con Yuuri al aula 245.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Decirle a su abuelo Nikolai Plisetsky sobre su sexualidad fue lo más doloroso que Yuri pudo afrontar a sus quince años, aun más que la muerte de sus padres, las cuales gracias a su abuelo nunca fue un trauma para él. Nikolai solía decirle que sus papás estaban en el cielo porque dios los necesitaba y que él tenía que estar orgulloso que sus papás fueran ángeles.  
Yuri se encontraba frente al hombre, este no dejaba de llorar con sus manos encima de la cara, era algo inexplicable de entender, pero no parecía angustiado o shockeado por la noticia, el llanto se debía a otra cosa, algo más profundo. ¿Tal vez el no tenerse demasiada confianza? No lo sabe, pero pronto el señor mayor levanta su rostro y enjuaga la lágrima de su rostro, ya se siente mejor.

−Yulia, tu madre −dijo el abuelo intentando buscar su billetera en los bolsillos, él la tomó y buscó entre sus cosas−. Yulia y mi hijo Ivan siempre decían que tenías algo especial en la mirada, Yuri −sacó una foto de su hijo y la mujer de este que tenía en su billetera para extenderla a Yuri.

−Mamá y papá −murmuró observando a la joven hermosa y rubia que se encontraba allí, con un vestido rosa y una mirada gentil, al lado, un caballero de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, ambos muy enamorados.

−Fuiste su más grande tesoro y ellos en cierta manera sabían que algo en ti era diferente, Yulia en su carta de despedida comentó.

−¿Qué carta de despedida? −preguntó Yuri.

−Una que dije te iba a dar a los dieciocho, pero creo que estas listo para leerla −el hombre anciano se levantó del sillón y fue caminando hacia un mueble, el cual hurgó hasta encontrar una carta muy bien cuidada, la extendió a su nieto−. Por favor, léela cuando yo no esté delante tuyo, hijo.

−¿Por qué?

−Por qué es tuya y privada −intentó persuadir, Yuri aceptó con la mirada−. ¿Quieres saber si estoy de acuerdo con tu orientación sexual, Yuri?

−Sí −susurró.

−Pues, soy ruso, hijo, me será difícil comprender tu vida sexual a partir de ahora, cada vez que te mire pensaré que te has acostado con un hombre y tengo mucho miedo, hijo, tengo miedo que te hagan daño.

−Abuelo...

−Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, Yuri, y si es lo mejor esta vida, pues que así sea...mientras tanto, yo cuidaré de ti −el anciano acarició los cabellos de su nieto antes de irse.

Cuando estuvo solo, Yuri pudo leer la carta que Yulia le dejó a su hijo:

 **Querido Yuri:**  
 _Eres un niño realmente valiente a tus cinco años, por afrontar un largo y arduo camino que te espera, del que yo no seré testigo. Lamento tanto no compartir los mejores años de tu vida, como te conviertes de un pequeño porotito a un hombre de bien, con principios y emociones, sé que tu abuelo sabrá inculcarte todo estos los valores y principios que tu padre recibió de él.  
Hijo, desde ya quiero decirte que amo la persona en la que te has convertido y aunque preguntes ¿cómo sabes en qué tipo de persona me convertí? Una madre siempre sabe, una madre se da cuenta si su hijo es de una manera u otra, y me gustaría que puedas abrirte a tu sexualidad._

 _Piensa siempre, mamá y papá te aman con tus defectos, virtudes, logros y caídas, porque eres nuestro bebé especial y realmente lamentamos no haber podido pasar más tiempo contigo._

 _Te queremos mi precioso bebé._

Yuri se desplomó y bajó la mirada, tal vez su mamá no sabía del todo en lo que se convirtió.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¡Aaaah...aaaw! −gimió mientras era follado contra la cama de un motel.

El cuerpo sobre el suyo era más tostado y pesado, sus manos paseaban por el cabello sintiendo la succión que la boca ajena provocaba en su cuello. Mordió su labio inferior, sentía otra vez esa enorme verga dentro y le fascinaba, bajo sus manos para arañar la espalda y dejarle su propia marca en ella, volvió a unir los labios con los ajenos hasta que un golpe fuerte en sus caderas desató una serie de sentimientos y emociones que no había experimentado. "Ahí" justo en ese punto donde golpeaba la cabeza del pene de su amante era el lugar donde quería que se mantuviera dándole. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a sentir su propio orgasmo estallar, como sus paredes internas se contraen y como el semen ajeno comienza a descargarse en su cuerpo, haciéndolo vibrar del placer. Se relamió los labios y pudo sentir el asfixiante peso muerto que lentamente se fue corriendo hasta apartar el miembro de su cuerpo en su totalidad. ¡Diablos! No sabía que se sentía tan bien tener sexo de esa forma.

−Aaaah...aaah −respiró el hombre y comenzó a levantarse−. Hay...hay que i-ir a la escuela −masculló, Yuri voltea a verle.

−Hmmm... −respiró con dificultad y le tomó de la mano−. U-un rato más.

−Jajajaja... −rió y se echó nuevamente al lado, para acariciar con su mano el brazo ajeno−. ¿Alguna vez te has fugado de tu casa para tener sexo? −Yuri niega−. Yo sí, cuando tenía tu edad.

−Estúpido −bramó y le dio un beso en la boca.

−Bueno, tal vez era un poco más grande, pero muy poco −se acerca y le besa el hombro−. Debutaste muy temprano, Yuri.

−Lo...lo sé... −susurró y comenzó a componer su respiración, el hombre aprovecha y busca su celular para fijarse en los mensajes, frunce el ceño−. ¿Tu novia?

−Quiere que vaya a comer con sus padres este fin de semana.

−Deberías ir... −Jean dio vuelta la cara y miró a Yuri−. Digo ¿no? Es tu novia.

−No la amo −se relamió los labios−. Pensaba en buscar la excusa perfecta para dejarla.

−¿Excusa perfecta?

−Me agobia muchísimo, ella fue quien compro los anillos y nos comprometió desde los 22 años −abraza a Yuri−. Quiero cortarla pero me da pena, es una buena chica.

−¿Y qué tienes pensado? −le devuelve el abrazo.

−No sé, tal vez decirle que soy gay jajajajaja.

−¿Eres gay?

−No −pasa su mano por las caderas de Yuri−. Aunque no suena convincente cuando te manoseo mientras digo que soy heterosexual.

−¿Por qué quieres tener sexo conmigo si eres hetero? −preguntó arqueando la ceja.

−Porque me la pones dura... −le besa en la boca. ¿Sólo eso? Jean no tenía mucho cerebro−. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué decidiste tener sexo conmigo nuevamente?

−No lo sé, me calienta pensar que eres mi profe de gimnasia...y que me manoseas mientras hago las actividades... −le toma el rostro−. Me calienta que estemos aquí.

−¿Quieres repetir? Eres insaciable, Yuri.

−No, Yuuri se dará cuenta que tengo las caderas quebradas cuando intente sentarme −bufó y le tomó del cuello abrazándolo por ahí mientras lo besa−. Tengamos citas de sexo.

−Por mi está bien, deja que corte con mi novia ¿de acuerdo? −susurró dándole unos pocos besos en la boca−. Mi verga te necesita.

−Jajajaja estúpido −Yuri se separa y mira el reloj, ya era hora−. Voy a bañarme y nos vamos.

−¿Qué le dijiste a tu abuelo? −preguntó jean mientras busca su ropa en el cuarto luego de levantarse, Yuri entra a la regadera pero deja el baño abierto.

−Le dije que iba a la casa de mi amigo Yuuri a dormir.

−¿Y si llama a Yuuri?

−Yuuri le dirá que estoy durmiendo ahí, siempre hemos planeado ese tipo de trucos.

Yuri Plisetsky se cambia, da un último beso a Jean y se retira, este dado que no tenía que ir a trabajar hoy y se iba directamente a la universidad a la tarde, pagó el motel y se fue a su casa con su novia. Yuri ingresó al aula donde tenía matemáticas y saludó a Yuuri con una sonrisa, este también se la devuelve, tal parece que su abuelo no llamo a Katsuki sino este le reprocharía.

−Bueno chicos, saquen una hoja −habló Victor al entrar.

−¿Qué?

−Ayer te dije Yuri, ¿no me escuchaste? Tenemos evaluación de algebra.

 _ **¡Diablos! Ahora si estaba perdido.**_

 **Continuará.**

Espero les haya gustado este cap JJyurio, el próximo es Victurio, así que por favor no se desanimen. Gracias por leer.

La imagen pertenece a Lilia Aguilar y son JJ y Yurio XD


	4. Chapter 4

Parte 4

Yuri odiaba las matemáticas, no porque de vez en cuando no fuera bueno en ello, pero siempre que intentaba mejorar y alzar la cabeza, se la volvían a golpear hacia abajo. Yuuri Katsuki era mil años mejor, podía el rubio verlo de reojo escribir en la hojas blanca como si entendiera absolutamente todo, para él era chino.  
Suspiró, miró al docente unos minutos y este observaba un libro con entusiasmo, estaba perdido, sino se copiaba de alguien tendría que rendir esta materia hasta que tuviera veinte años y no era lo que Yuri Plisetsky quería. Jean nuevamente llegó a su cabeza, con su cuerpo desnudo y su mirada sensual que le hacía sentir el orgasmo, pero agitó la cabeza. ¡Estaba en un examen! Tenía que hacer las cosas bien y dejar de pensar en el sexo. Tomó mejor su lápiz y se puso a leer el primer problema. ¿Qué diablos? Habían letras y números por partes iguales en este problema. ¿Cómo haría para resolverlo? Estaba a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso cuando tocó el timbre y ni siquiera había puesto su nombre.

Yuri vio como todos sus compañeros se levantaban y tomaban el examen en sus manos para luego entregárselo al docente, él por otra parte escribió su apellido en la hoja y metió absolutamente todos sus útiles en la mochila para colgárselo en el hombro y entregarle el examen al docente a lo último. Victor miró la hoja en blanco y luego vio a Yuri, quien intentaba no tener contacto visual con él, pero era imposible, Victor resultaba magnético.

−Buen fin de semana −susurró el hombre de cabello plata para ver como el último chico se retiraba, pero Yuri seguía allí−. Plisetsky.

−Profesor −murmuró, jugando con la cinta de su mochila.

−¿Nada? ¿En serio? −cuestionó−. ¿No tuvo tiempo de preparar el examen?

−Estuve algo entretenido y me distraje −murmura y levanta la vista, algo sonrojado−. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para levantar la nota? −el tono con el que iba dirigido sorprendió a Victor.

−¿Disculpe? −preguntó acorralándolo contra el escritorio−. ¿Qué me está proponiendo, joven Plisetsky?

−Y-Yo... −era la primera vez que tartamudeaba, se sentía algo inseguro aun cuando ya había tenido sexo dos veces, Victor le tomó del mentón y lo levantó para mirarle los ojos.

−¿Sexo por nota? −arqueó la ceja, Yuri iba a decir algo pero el dedo de Victor se apoyó en sus labios−. Usted es perverso, joven Plisetsky.

−Pues... −Yuri tomó confianza cuando vio la sonrisa de Victor dispuesto a hacer un trato con él, comenzó a enredarse el pelo suavemente de forma coqueta mientras le sonríe−. Puede ponerme nota por que tan bien la chupo.

−Me gustaría ver eso −Victor se separa del muchacho y se sienta en su silla con ruedas, abre sus piernas y lentamente se desabrocha el botón y quita el cierre−. ¿Sabe como mamarla, cierto?

−Claro, practiqué −dijo agachándose, ponerse de rodillas era muy incomodo en esa aula, pero no le importó nada cuando vio el pene de Victor.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, aun estaba dormida pero se la veía grande y suculenta. Yuri relamió sus labios y lo tomó con cuidado, pasó su lengua por los costados y sintió que esta reaccionaba y el cuerpo de Victor se tensaba. Levantó los ojos para ver al profesor mordiéndose el labio.

−Anda gatito, toma tu leche.

No hizo falta que Yuri preguntara más, inmediatamente comenzó a meterse el pene en la boca y a succionar suavemente la cabeza del mismo, Victor mordía sus labios para evitar no gemir demasiado fuerte, habían clases en el aula de al lado y dado a la intensidad que le ponía Plisetsky a sus toques y su sensual lengua lo más probable es que se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurría.  
Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás dejando caer los cabellos platinos completamente, observaba el ventilador girar y el piso vibrar, ese niño tenía un toque mágico sobre él y lo sabía desde que lo vio en primer año. Apretó con la mano izquierda la cabeza, allí llevaba el anillo de casados que en ese tiempo era simple decoración, a pesar de tener una familia no disfrutaba en lo absoluto estar con ella, era vivir con alguien que no amabas desde hace años y aunque el engaño nunca había sido la respuesta para separarse, en estos momentos no podía pensar en otra cosa.

−¡Basta! −le tironeó de los cabellos hacia atrás y Yuri sacó el miembro de su boca como si fuera un chupetín−. Por puntos extras quiero metértela. ¿Ya lo has hecho antes? −Yuri afirma, Victor puede oler el perfume de alguien conocido en la piel del chico, pero no dice nada y levanta al rubio por los pelos.

A Yuri no parecía enojarle la rudeza, más bien le encantaba. El rubio se baja los pantalones y se pone encima del escritorio, arriba de las hojas de los exámenes y abre las piernas para permitirle una mejor labor. Al no tener lubricante, Victor buscó entre sus cosas crema para manos y utilizó eso para abrir más la entrada de Yuri, este se relamió la boca y comenzó a gemir bajito cuando tuvo los dedos del adulto dentro de él. Le dolía bastante pero no podía evitar sentir el placer que vendría con ello. Victor no era muy delicado, pero tampoco era agresivo y aguerrido como Jean, tenía su estilo y podía asimilarlo de esa forma. El mayor se alejó un poco y buscó algo más en su bolso, sacando un condón. Lo abrió con los dientes y se lo colocó lentamente luego de haber estimulado su miembro. Mordió sus labios, le tomó de las caderas y arremetió contra él, haciendo que Yuri saltara de su lugar y se aferrara al cuerpo.

−Hmmm...du-duele −susurró Yuri, como un inocente, con sus cabellos rubios sobre su rostro. Victor lo acomoda mejor entre sus brazos.

−Di-dime cuanto qui-quieras que me mueva... −Yuri asiente, no puede ni siquiera hablar por la invasión tan repentina.

Respira profundo, intenta relajarse y siente como su cuerpo se adapta lentamente al pene ajeno, no era la primera vez ni la última que tenía uno dentro, debía asimilarlo de una vez. Asintió con la cabeza y Victor comenzó a embestirlo, primero lento, dejando tiempo para el relax, para sentir al otro un poco más, envolverlo con sus brazos y devorarle la boca. Pero la pasión que sentía por ese rubiecito lo enloquecía y ahora que lo tenía frente a sus hijos, que se lo estaba follando como siempre soñó, no pudo resistirse en entrar duro y fuerte en su cuerpo. No pudieron evitar en gemir más fuertemente, pero eran silenciados por los besos apasionados y húmedos que se regalaban. Yuri se sentía en la cúspide de una montaña alta, repleta de placer. Tiró la cabellera hacia atrás dejando caer esa lluvia dorada y con sus manos se aferró al cuerpo del profesor.

Victor tuvo momentos para recordar las veces que se había tocado pensando en Yuri Plisetsky, las veces que le arrinconó y arrimó su pene entre esos dos glúteos, y en cómo se lo iba a follar algún día que tuviera la oportunidad, ahora que lo tenía allí no podía parar. Cuando el bocafloja de Jean se le salió en una reunión que había un alumno homosexual, siempre pensó que era Yuri. ¡Era muy obvio! El chico jugaba siempre coquetamente con él, era un calienta braguetas y lo sabía, Plisetsky sabía cómo jugar y lo hacía estupendamente, aun cuando era follado de la manera que lo hacía él, estaba jugando con sus sentimientos y emociones.

Tocó cada parte de ese cuerpo, acarició la cintura y subió un poco más por la espalda, metió su lengua por la cavidad y golpeó sus caderas contra los glúteos del muchacho, necesitaba estar más adentro de él, fundirse en uno. ¡Mierda! Nunca en sus diez años de docente le había pasado que un alumno le hiciera excitarse tanto al punto de dudar categóricamente de su sexualidad. Verlo relamerse los labios cuando comía fruta en los recreos, como transpiraba cuando corría en el patio o haciendo educación física con ese shorcito que le quedaba tan bien. No sabía cómo Jean había podido resistirse teniéndolo así durante tres años.

−Aaaah... −gimió profundamente en la oreja del otro, Yuri aprovechó a tomar con sus labios la oreja derecha para chuparla, lo que despertó aun más el líbido−. So-soñaba con follar-follarte así.

−Aaaa... −respondió Yuri cuando Victor golpeó una parte sensible de su cuerpo−. Vi...Victor...

−Ese bebé, di-dilo... −comenzó a penetrar más rápido, más fuerte, casi moviendo la mesa de su lugar.

−¡Aaaah...aaaah Vict-Victor! −Yuri apretó sus piernas contra las caderas del hombre, el cual siguió con su paso.

El miembro de Yuri estaba duro y necesitaba atención, por lo que Victor dejó una de sus manos de la cadera hacia el pene del chico para masturbarlo. Comenzaba a transpirar tanto que sintió se derramaría ahí mismo, se estaba derritiendo del calor y si no fuera porque el fuego estaba entre ellos, seguramente activarían la alarma contra incendios.  
Sintió la culminación, el orgasmo de Yuri llegó en su mano y él lo hizo en el condón, los ojos de ambos se abrieron, fue el mejor orgasmo que habían tenido, Victor en sus diez años de casado, mientras que Yurio en su escasa experiencia sexual.

Se separaron y Victor sacó el condón de su miembro para tirarlo, no podía hacerlo ahí dado que se enterarían los de limpieza, por lo que lo guardó en una bolsita y lo tiraría en un basurero. Yuri estaba agotado, respirando fuertemente encima de los exámenes.

−Ti-tienes diez...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¡Hoy a la noche hay una fiesta en casa de Mila! −avisa Yuuri durante el receso a su amigo, quien estaba completamente perdido con la mirada.

−¿Eh?

−¡Mila, Mila! −señala la invitación−. Me pidió que te la diera.

−¿Irás tu?

−No lo sé, debo ponerme al día, tuve un nueve en matemáticas...es increible como sacaste un diez ¡felicidades!

−Sí, bueno, no fue la gran cosa −Yuri observa a Victor que está comiendo a dos mesas de él−. Hm así que habrá fiesta.

−Sí −susurró, Yuuri voltea a ver donde estaba Victor y luego su amigo−. ¿Tuviste sexo con él?

−¿Eh?

−¡Lo sabía! No puedes engañarme Yuri... −cruzó los brazos−. ¿Realmente no te basta con tener sexo con Jean, ahora tienes follar con Victor? ¡Él es casado!

−Eso es lo que me gusta de él −Yuuri arquea una ceja−. Me calienta que sea casado.

−Eres una perra, Yuri −lo dice con una sonrisa, nunca insultaría a su mejor amigo, pero no significa que no pensara que su compañero actuaba mal−. No sé de dónde heredaste eso.

−¿No lo sabes? −preguntó y arqueó la ceja−. Mi papá estaba casado cuando conoció a mamá, yo tengo un hermano mayor por algún lado del mundo.

−Eso no lo sabía −pestañó rápidamente.

−En fin −tomo la invitación−. Parece que habrán chicos más grandes en la fiesta.

−Bueno, ella es del último año −Yuuri se sienta en la silla de en frente y saca de su bolsa de papel madera una manzana roja.

−¿Sólo una manzana? −preguntó el muchacho.

−Mamá dice que estoy gordito y debo comer algo más saludable en lugar de obento y katsudon −susurró mirando la fruta−. Pero no me gusta tanto la manzana, bah, en realidad no me gusta la fruta.

−Deberías comer más sano, aunque el katsudon de tu mamá es delicioso.

−¿Cómo haces para mantenerte así? −Yuuri siempre había estado algo celoso del cuerpo atlético de su amigo.

−Pues tomo mucha agua, hago mucho ejercicio y ahora más −Yuri giró su cabeza para ver a Victor nuevamente, el cual le sonríe coqueto−. Bueno, ¿ahora que tenemos?

−Artística −Yuri rodea los ojos, exhausto.

−Con la vieja hippie, vamos −suspira y toma su mochila, Yuuri puede ver que Yurio no ha comido ni la mitad de su almuerzo−. Si quieres, pídemelo.

−No, no, es que no estás comiendo demasiado Yuri y eso me preocupa −el rubio sonríe y acaricia los cabellos negros de su amigo.

−No te preocupes, mi abuelo hizo mucha comida, espero que alguien más la aproveche.

−Hm, de acuerdo... −ambos caminan por los corredores−. Al final no me respondiste ¿vas a ir a la fiesta?

−Hmmm, pues no lo sé, tal vez mi abuelo no me deje ir, es una fiesta de adultos o de casi adultos y yo aun tengo quince años, mi abuelo pensará cosas, ¡No sé! Como que me van a violar en el baño.

−Bueno, tu abuelo te quiere mucho y desea protegerte.

−¡Ya no soy un niño, Yuuri! Eso debería saberlo −cruza sus brazos−. Iré a esa fiesta.

−¿Y si tu abuelo no te deja? −Yuri le sonríe−. ¿Por qué me miras así?

−No le diré que fui a la fiesta, le diré que estoy en tu casa.

−No me gusta mentir, Yuri, ya demasiado tengo con haberle mentido esa vez que te fuiste a dormir con Jean...por favor, no me obliges a decirle a tu abuelo de nuevo cosas que no son.

−¿Eres mi amigo o no? −preguntó arqueando la ceja, Yuuri suspira y asiente−. Gracias Yuuri.

−De nada...

Yuri y su amigo japones caminaron hasta la clase de artistica, ahí los esperaba la "Señora Hippie" como ambos la llamaban para una "entretenida" clase de arte, bah, en realidad era ver dibujos raros en un lienzo y hablar sobre ello durante 50 minutos, no tenía nada de emocionante, ni siquiera ellos podían hacer su propia obra, pero ese día fue diferente.

−Bueno chicos, quiero que armen grupos de a dos y pinten un lienzo −casi todos miraron sorprendidos a su docente−. ¿No se lo esperaban? Ya hemos hablado mucho sobre técnicas, ahora hay que ponerlos en práctica, así que pónganse en parejas.

−¿Lo haces conmigo? −preguntó Yuri a su mejor amigo, este asiente.

−Y vayan pensando en un concepto...

−¿Un concepto?

−Sí, ¿qué desean pintar? Hay muchísimos temas para eso. Mira a tu compañero −le dice a Yuuri Katsuki−. Y dime, ¿qué ves?

−Un ángel −susurró inmediatamente, Yuri Plisetsky se sonroja−. Creo que le quedaría bien una túnica blanca y corona de flores y hojas, sería una bella imagen.

−Me conmueves, Katsuki ¿y usted señor Plisetsky?

−Hm...pues −ve a su amigo, el cual estaba algo gordito, con el cabello muy arreglado y esas gafas−. Bueno, déjeme buscar el concepto.

−De acuerdo, es para la próxima semana el lienzo, aunque sea el dibujo prototipo −la mujer se retira.

−¿No te inspiro nada, Yuri?

−No es eso, es que tal vez necesites una ropa diferente y el cabello más para atrás −Yuri se levanta del asiento y tira el cabello de Yuuri hacia atras con las manos−. Quítate estos lentes y ya... −le vuelve a mirar−. Hmmm −se rasca la barbilla−. Hace poco leí en un libro de amor según los griegos, serías muy eros si te lo propones.

−¿Eros?

−Ven el sábado a mi casa y te haré un cambio de look, empezaremos a pintar, yo sería un amor ágape, dado que dijiste que parecería un ángel. Vístete con la mejor ropa que tengas, Yuuri.

−Hmm...sí −susurró bajando la cabeza, bastante sonrojado.

−Te espero entonces mañana a la mañana...no espera iré a la fiesta ¡que sea a la tarde!

−De acuerdo y Yuri −le toma de la muñeca, el rubio le mira−. Cuídate.

−Lo haré.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La música estaba muy fuerte, casi no podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Agitó su cabeza sintiéndose abatido, no tenía que beber teniendo quince años, pero en ese momento tenía que seguir el ritmo de la fiesta. Muchas chicas intentaron coquetear con él, pero las apartó, Yurio era gay asumido y nada lo cambiaría. Pudo ver a lo lejos a un hombre alto con algo de barba hablar con otro chico de piel más tostada, intentó alcanzarlos, quería saber dónde estaba el baño porque sentía que su estomago se le daba vueltas. Pero no pudo hacerlo, un hombre le abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su enorme verga entre sus glúteos. Yuri intentó desligarse de él, pero el hombre se estaba masturbando prácticamente con su trasero. Se sentía horrible y sucio, más porque su aliento a alcohol le provocaba vómitos.  
Quería avisarle a alguien que un tipo se estaba aprovechando de su embriaguez, pero no pudo, estiró las manos pero fue arrastrado esta vez por dos sujetos que lo arrinconaron contra una pared. Uno de ellos tenía los ojos verdes y el otro marrones. Yuri luchó contra sus agresores pero no podía, eran el doble de él en todo aspecto, además que estaba completamente ebrio.  
Uno de ellos le tomó del rostro y lo besó, mientras sus manos fueron directamente a las nalgas del menor, el otro sacaba fotos y observaba contento la Azaña de su amigo.

−Oigan infelices −gruñó un muchacho acercándose, Yuri agradeció−. Aléjense de él.

−¿Tú quien eres para decirme lo que debo hacer? −preguntó, el chico escupió en las zapatillas del agresor.

−Michele Crispino, imbéciles −dijo señalando el piso−. Esta es la casa de mi prima y por lo tanto mi casa también, o dejan al chico o llamo a la policia por abuso a un menor.

−Grr... −los dos chicos dejaron al rubio en paz.

−¿Oye, estás bien? −preguntó un muchacho de cabello claro que se acercaba−. ¿Cómo te llamas?

−Yu...Yuri...

−Yuri, soy Emil y él es mi amigo Michele.

−Niño, ten más cuidado, sino te hubiéramos visto, hubieras sido violado por esos dos monos −criticó el joven con acento italiano.

−Lo mejor es llevarlo a su casa.

−¡No! No, yo...yo puedo, soy ruso −habló, intentando decir que la bebida no le afectaba.

−Pues no te ves muy bien... −Emil intenta levantarlo pero Yuri quiere hacerlo por si mismo−. Bueno, cualquier cosa te pedimos un auto.

−No, no...estoy bien −murmuró y caminó hacia la salida.

Michele y Emil se miraron, los dos chicos avisaron a Mila pero cuando esta llegó a la puerta Yuri ya se había ido.  
Caminó unas cuantas cuadras de césped y barro, apenas notaba las luces de los autos y se tambaleaba. Cualquiera podría haberlo atropellado, sobre todo en un país como Rusia donde las leyes de tránsito son un juego de niños. Pestañó rápidamente cuando sintió el efecto del alcohol y cayó redondo sobre el cesped recién cortado, ensuciando la ropa. Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente y solo podía escuchar el ruido de los automóviles.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una moto se detuviera allí, el hombre se quitó los lentes y observó al muchacho tirado en la calle, miró para todos lados, nadie estaba con él, o le habían robado o se había desmayado. Se acercó y lo giró para ver a Yuri Plisetsky, su alumno de tercer año de secundaria. No podía dejarlo ahí, como adulto se sentía responsable de sus alumnos. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo subió a la motocicleta, poniéndolo delante aunque le impidiera manejar correctamente, no estaba tan lejos de su casa. Colocó uno de los brazos de Yuri por su cuello, de esa forma podría sostenerlo mejor entre sus brazos, se volvió a poner los lentes y arrancó la moto para ir directamente a su casa.

Tendría que llamar a los padres de ese chico para que no se preocupen, pero antes, debía hacer que el adolescente recuperara la consciencia.

 **Continuará.**

Sé que el Victurio fue leve pero debo presentar todas las parejas antes de iniciar la trama y falta la última que es el Otayurio que pasará en el próximo capítulo. A diferencia de los otros dos pervertidos, Otabek no lo es y tal vez las cosas pasen más lentas, pero no significa que no habrá besos y toqueteos entre ellos XD. Lamento sino soy lo suficientemente buena con esta pareja pero no veo a Otabek alguien sexual, pero si alguien muy amoroso que sabe respetar tiempos y si, habrá lemon otayurio y Jotario para el trió calentón, también sabremos más de Otabek en el próximo capitulo, ustedes lo único que saben de él es que es de Kazajistán y profesor de historia jajajaja pero yo le inventé todo una trama salvaje.

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

_***Este cap no tiene lemon explicito pero como dije, quiero presentar parejas, la última (JYurio) es en realidad mi bonus track XD en el próximo capitulo habrá más lemon, más Victor, más Otabek, más JJ y más Yuuri para ustedes***_

Abrió sus ojos ligeramente, la luz solar entraba por la inmensa ventana de la habitación, suspiró, estaba agotado y con el cuerpo entumecido, seguramente había dormido en esa posición toda la noche. Movió sus piernas y notó que las sábanas cubrían solamente una parte de su cuerpo, dejando libres ambas piernas desnudas. El solía tener un pantalón ¿o no? Se sonrojo un poco, ahora que estudiaba bien el lugar, esa definitivamente no era su casa, ese no era su armario ni su escritorio. Se levantó, al menos no sentía dolor de caderas por lo que no fue violado o algo así, no llevaba tampoco la camiseta puesta, solamente tenía un short y unas musculosa blanca. Se acomodó el cabello y miró todo detalladamente, intentando por lógica sacar al dueño de la casa, pero la habitación no tenía una miserable foto ni nada que le hiciera entender que allí vivía alguien conocido.

¿Y si había sido secuestrado? Inmediatamente buscó con la vista sus cosas, intentó sacarse de encima las sábanas y salir de la cama pero terminó cayendo al piso por la desesperación. Le dolían los músculos y sentía su boca completamente seca, no volvería a beber en su vida.  
Unos ruidos de pasos se escucharon, seguramente el disturbio que hizo al bajarse había alertado al dueño de casa e intentó incorporarse para meterse nuevamente a la cama y esperar. La perilla giró lentamente y se abrió la puerta. Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron al notar a un hombre joven, de unos veintidós años, cabello oscuro rapado abajo, mirada seria y sombría, traía unos jeans azules y una playera manga larga color negro. No era desconocido para nada, se trataba de Otabek Altin, profesor de historia de la escuela secundaria. El hombre traía una bandeja con un vaso de jugo exprimido, una taza de café con leche, frutas y dos tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla. Al notar al chico despierto, caminó dejando el desayuno en el escritorio.

−Qué bueno que estas despierto −dijo, aunque el hombre no solía sonreír, Yuri pudo notar un gesto en sus labios−. Te encontré tirado en la calle luego que volvía de mi trabajo nocturno, un chico de tu edad no debería ir así por la calle.

−Yo... −tragó saliva−. Lo siento... −murmuró bajando la mirada.

−Te traje a mi casa y me vi obligado a llamar a tu abuelo, él sabe que estas aquí −comentó cruzando los brazos−. No puedo creer que le mentiste para ir a una fiesta, estaba muy enojado, pero intenté contenerlo.

−Lo siento, profesor Altin −murmuró, aun con la mirada gacha.

−Lo bueno es que estás a salvo y por lo que veo no abusaron de ti −dijo relajado, Yuri levanta la mirada.

−¿Profe?

−¿Si?

−¿Usted me sacó la ropa? −una pregunta que no se hizo esperar, Altin se sonrojó levemente, claro, era tan estúpido a veces, ¿desnudar a un estudiante de secundaria? ¿En qué demonios pensaba? Si el chico era lo suficientemente listo podría demandarlo si quisiera, tenía todas las de ganar.

−Bueno yo...estaba sucia −señaló la puerta−. Mi madre la puso a lavar, no tenía otra cosa para ponerte y te puse eso.

−¿No tenía nada para "ponerme"? −Yuri susurró coquetamente, Altin tragó de su propia saliva.

−Te traje tu desayuno, si puedes levantarte come en el escritorio, sino, te lo llevo a la cama.

−Lléveme a la cama −otra vez Yuri coqueteando con él, Otabek se sentía un poco nervioso.

No era que no le gustara el chico, pero Yuri Plisetsky era menor de edad y a diferencia de otras personas, Otabek era un hombre de ley, honrado y respetado por ello. Había perdido a su padre en una guerra civil cuando tenía cinco años y se mudó con su madre a Canadá, ella se suicidó un tiempo después por entrar en una fuerte depresión y fue adoptado por su tia, con la cual vivía desde entonces, tuvo una vida tranquila pero aun perturbado por los acontecimientos de su país. Decidió entonces ir a estudiar a Rusia donde comenzó su profesorado en historia rusa para luego trabajar como docente de colegio, lo que nunca se imagino era que el primer día chocaría con un rubio despampanante y muy delicado.  
" _Parece un hada_ " susurró para sí mismo, cautivado por la belleza del muchacho. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que él era quien debía enseñarle historia a ese párvulo se desanimó bastante. Tenía al menos siete años más que él, eso convertiría cualquier roce entre ambos en un delito. Intentó sonreír, tomó la bandeja y se la llevó hasta la cama para colocarla en la mesita de luz, allí la dejó.

−Lo mejor es que comas, te des una ducha y luego vayas a tu casa.

−¿No me duchó usted también? −Yuri toma una pieza de fruta y se la mete en la boca, Altin cierra sus ojos, conteniendo bastante sus propios sentimientos.

−No, no podría hacer eso, soy tu docente.

−Ahora no es mi docente, no estamos en el colegio −Yuri se quitó la sábanas de encima dejándole ver sus hermosas piernas, aun traía algunos moretones por los agarres de Victor y Jean, pero no le importaron, pasó desapercibido.

−Come, vendré por las cosas en un rato −Altin se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, Yuri se sintió horriblemente rechazado y más cuando este lo dejó completamente solo.

−¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? −Plisetsky comió su desayuno de mala gana.

Cuando terminó de beber y comer todo lo que Otabek había preparado para él, Yuri se levantó de la cama y caminó por la casa, abrió la puerta y se deslizó por los pasillos hasta bajar a la planta baja y encontrarse con la cocina. Allí estaba Otabek, mirando el diario mientras una mujer de un poco más de cincuenta años limpiaba los platos. Ninguno pareció notar su presencia hasta que carraspeo. La señora era muy parecida a Otabek, salvo que sus ojos eran verdes, su mirada era muy dulce y enternecedora, parecía que había sido una mujer muy guapa en su juventud y aun lo era. El dueño de casa dobló el diario y lo dejó en un costado para luego pararse y ver al chico rubio frente a él, pero no pudo decir nada ya que la señora los interrumpió.

−Oh, tú debes ser el estudiante que trajo mi pequeño Otabek anoche −murmuró y se acercó al joven tomándolo de las mejillas−. Mi nombre es Janne Susan Altin, soy la tía de Otabek pero lo adopté legalmente.

−Mu...mucho gusto señora −el chico se sonrojó, era la primera vez que estaba en un ambiente familiar, aparte de los días donde su abuelo cenaba con él.

−Bueno, mi bebé me dijo que estabas en apuros y te trajo, puse tu ropa a secar ahora, estará lista en unas horas −dijo con una sonrisa, Yuri miró como Otabek se sonrojaba por como su "mamá" lo llamaba.

−Gracias por las molestias señora Janne.

−De nada −la mujer se acercó para servir más café en la taza de Otabek y darle un beso en la cabeza, a Yuri le pareció lo más adorable del mundo−. ¡Oh! Debo colgar el otro lavado, si me disculpan −la mujer apaga las hornallas y va directamente al lavadero para colgar la ropa.

−Tu mamá es muy linda.

−Ella me crío −susurró y bebió de la taza sin mirar a Yuri, este suspira, odiaba que lo rechazaran así, no estaba acostumbrado y eso hacía que deseara más al profesor.

−Así que... ¿usted tampoco tiene padres? −Otabek levantó la mirada por primera vez desde que Yuri llegó y le miró a los ojos.

−¿Tú no tienes?

−Vivo con mi abuelo, como bien sabe −el muchacho tragó de su saliva−. Mis papás murieron hace tiempo, papá de una enfermedad y mamá se suicidó −mordió sus labios−. ¿Y usted?

−Mi papá era militar −bebió un poco de su café nuevamente−. Fue a una guerra y le mataron a sangre fría, luego hubo una batalla cerca de mi casa, explotó una bomba y estuve internado durante días, me salvé de milagro, mi madre se salvo pero se suicidó por depresión, sólo mi perro y yo quedamos.

−¿Tiene perro?

−Falleció el año pasado, se llamaba Tristán −sus ojos se detienen en el café de tonos marrones, muerde la parte interior de su labio−. Mi tía me adoptó siendo muy pequeño.

−Hmmm ya veo −sonrió y miró la mesa, se sentía más en confianza ahora.

−¿Quién te hizo los moretones de las piernas? −preguntó, Yuri suspira, no sabía como decírselo.

−Pues...

−Si no quieres decírmelo, no me lo digas, mientras no haya sido agresión...

−No, no fue por agresión −explicó, suspiró y tiró su cabello para atrás−. Fue por sexo.

−¿Sexo? −Otabek se quedó un poco pasmado, no era como si no supiera lo que el rubio asía, lamentablemente le había tocado ser testigo de al menos una de ellas.

−Sí... −bajó la mirada, se sonrojó, no sabía por qué razón sentía que había defraudado a ese hombre.

−¿No eres muy joven para eso? −cuestionó, Yuri arqueó la ceja.

−¿Acaso usted es virgen?

−No −respondió directamente−. Durante mis épocas de fraternidad en la universidad estuve con un amigo −miró hacia otro lado, Yuri se sentía algo incomodo, ¿acaso su maestro le estaba diciendo que era gay?

−¿Usted es...?

−¡Ota! −la mujer ingresa al comedor, dejando a Yuri con las palabras en la boca−. ¿Puedes ayudarme, corazón? No entiendo la nueva máquina.

−Sí mamá −Otabek se levanta−. Bueno Yuri, ya te traigo tu ropa y te llevaré a casa.

−Hmmm −asiente.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la ropa de Yuri estaba lista, luego de darse una ducha y secarse el pelo se cambió y corrió escalera abajo, saludó a la mamá de Otabek y salió para ver al hombre ya en la moto. Verlo así, con una campera de cuero, una musculosa negra que resaltaba un poco su cuerpo y unos jeans apretados le hizo soñar despierto. Otabek le pasó un casco y se colocó los lentes de sol, dio arranque a la moto y aguardó a que el chico se asegurara bien contra su cuerpo. Yuri lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza contra la espalda del Kazajo, eso hizo que el hombre pusiera en marcha y comenzara a hacer caminar la moto. Durante el escaso trayecto no hablaron de nada, no dijeron nada más solo sentía a Yuri abrazado a su cuerpo. Eso lo ponía muy nervioso y tiritar un poco ante la cercanía, no era la primera vez que estaba así con alguien pero aun le faltaba mucho para sentirse a gusto siendo una persona tan solitaria.

La casa de Yuri quedaba a unos pocos kilómetros, por lo cual no tardó mucho en localizarla y una vez en la puerta detuvo la moto y se sacó el casco propio para colocarse los lentes en la cabeza. Yuri bajó de la moto y le entregó el casco, el cual lo puso en un compartimiento de la moto.

−Gracias por traerme −murmuró Yuri.

−De nada...cuídate −murmuró comenzando a hacer arrancar la moto.

Yuri no lo dejaría irse así como así, le tomó del rostro y le besó en la boca sin previo aviso. Otabek se sorprendió ante esto y no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido a la invasión, el muchacho sabía lo que encendía a los hombres tanto como él sabía cómo encender una motocicleta, pero era diferente aunque igual, los calores comenzaron a subir y abrió la boca para dejar que la lengua extranjera pase. No pudo evitar caer en el pecado de aferrar esa cintura contra sí mientras la moto seguía apoyada en la calle, el profesor Altin le siguió el juego tan profundamente que creyó ahogarse. Las lenguas expertas danzaron húmedamente en la boca, mientras la mano de Otabek bajaban en aquella cintura estrecha. El aire se hizo necesario a pesar que Yuri no quería separarse, pero lentamente lo hizo dejando sus dos manos en el rostro del muchacho Kazajo.

−Gracias −le miró, estaba derritiéndolo, pero Otabek era un hombre de convicciones y moral, por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Yuri sonríe ante su logro y se retira a su casa, Otabek se relame los labios e intenta bajar nuevamente a la tierra luego de ser enviado al cielo por ese bello angel. Sería un suplicio esperar a que Yuri tuviera dieciséis años, edad de consentimiento sexual en rusia. Y aunque sabía que el muchacho ya había recorrido los kilómetros del placer, no podía evitar sentirse un cerdo al pensar como desnudaría a ese niño y le haría el amor como se debe, pues notaba en su cuerpo mientras le quitó la ropa aquella vez, que solía tener un sexo sin amor con sus amantes, algo que él no podía permitir para tan bella criatura.

−Vaya, vaya Otabek −la voz de alguien conocido lo trajo al mundo, giró para ver a su viejo amigo Jean Leroy caminando−. No sabía que te gustaban los rubios, pensé que los morenos eran tu perdición.

−Jean −susurró y se colocó los lentes−. Debo irme, pero si quieres tomamos un café luego.

−Dime ¿te lo follaste? −preguntó, Otabek le mira.

−No soy como tú.

−Jajajajajaja eres tan dulce, aun cuando dices eso −se le acerca acariciando la mejilla−. Bueno, cuando te lo hayas follado, llámame, deseo tener un trío.

−No estoy tan enfermo como para tener un trío con un estudiante de quince años −habló Otabek algo molesto, pero sin apartar la mano de Jean de su mejilla.

−Cuando tenías quince te encantaba que te tocara.

−Cállate, nos vemos luego −Otabek enciende su moto para retirarse, Jean sonríe, siempre lo hace.

−Bueno, mientras te decides en follarlo o no, le pediré una cita de sexo, si quieres venir no lo dudes... −el kazajo le enseña su dedo medio−. Ay perdón jajajaja.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¿AHORA CON OTABEK? −gritó Yuuri, el rubio se tapa los oídos−. ¿En qué piensas? ¿Que hiciste esta vez? ¿Le comiste la pi...?

−Ya bueno, está bien...recuerda que mi abuelo está en la casa.

−Claro, como si te hubiera importado tu abuelo cuando te la montaste con esos tres.

−Bueno Otabek no me tocó −indicó, Yuuri quedó sorprendido−. Sólo nos besamos y ¡dios! Que beso, he besado a Jean y a Victor, pero nadie me besó con esa pasión que besa Otabek.

−Vaya, al fin alguien con dignidad... −susurró y se quitó el tapado que llevaba para mostrar un traje completamente negro con decorado−. Iré arreglarme, ¿tú te vestirás como ángel? Aunque lo que menos tienes ahora es virginidad.

−Vete a la mierda, Yuuri −comentó riéndose. Yuuri se aleja al baño para comenzar a maquillarse mientras Yuri hace lo propio.

El rubio se colocó una túnica que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y hombro derecho, al igual que sus piernas las cuales se veían desde la mitad de los muslos. Se colocó una corona de flores muy pequeñas y hojas, el cabello se lo dejo suelto pero algunos mechones se mezclaban con las hojas. Se colocó gloss en los labios para darle un aspecto más húmedo, delineó sus ojos y se puso algo de rimel, además de colocarse una sombra de ojos color piel para resaltarlos más. Se miró en el amplio espejo, parecía realmente un ángel, tal vez en noche de brujas se vestiría así.

−¿Ya estás listo, Yuuri? −preguntó el rubio, este no respondió, solo abrio la puerta para dejarlo ver.

Yuuri Katsuki se veía muy bien, con su cuerpo un poco más atlético, llevaba también un brillo labial y un poco de delineador color marrón, traía el cabello hacia atrás y no llevaba sus lentes puestos, traía lentillas color rojo. La ropa negra resaltaba su físico, además le daba una buena postura y afinaba su cuerpo, realmente parecía un adonis en ropa oscura. Se acercó a Yuri quien traía la boca abierta de lo sorprendido que estaba, ¿realmente es Yuuri? ¿El pequeño Yuuri?

−¿Por qué me miras así? −cuestionó, el rubio niega.

−Te ves genial.

−Jajajaja gracias, aunque me siento avergonzado, nunca hice algo así.

−Es que te ves...te ves más hombre.

−No sé si sentirme insultado ahora −Yuri sentó a su amigo en la cama−. ¿Qué haces?

−Quiero lograr una buena postura ahora, ¿deberíamos tomar fotos?

−¿De qué hablas? ¿No vas a pintarme?

−Tengo una mejor idea, sacaremos fotos, somos como el ángel y el demonio, sería una gran visión.

−Pero si los dos hacemos lo mismo, ¿no crees que se enojará la docente? −Yuri niega.

−No haremos lo mismo. Pondremos dos posturas, una donde gane el bien, el ángel, y otra donde gane el mal, es decir tú, el demonio −a Yuri se le iluminó el rostro y volvió a acomodar a Yuri en la cama−. Iré por la cámara −inmediatamente baja por las escaleras y encuentra a su abuelo, el cual lo mira extrañado−. Es para un trabajo.

−Mejor no pregunto −susurró el anciano continuando con lo suyo.

Yuri tomó la cámara prestada y fue directamente hacia su habitación, allí estaba Yuri esperándolo. Yuri coloca la cámara encima de varias cajas para lograr mejor el efecto y la programa para sacar varias fotos consecutivas. Lo primero era hacer al ángel como ganador, por lo cual Yuri tomó el bastón de su abuelo, al cual lo usaría como un espada y se subió a la cama mientras apuntaba a Yuuri con este, el muchacho de negro se rindió ante Plisetsky y las fotos fueron instantaneas.

−Bien, ahora es mi turno −dijo Yuuri tomando el bastón.

−¡No, Yuuri! Si haces lo mismo para vencerme será tan aburrido, eres el eros, debes usar algo más...erótico −Yuri se levantó de la cama y fue a ver las fotos, eran geniales cada una de ellas y se veían muy bien−. Anda, quítate la camiseta.

−¿Qué?

−Que te quites la camiseta −volvió a poner la cámara en posición, Yuuri aceptó lo dicho y se quitó la camiseta negra tirándola−. Bien, ven aquí −Yuri se coloca con las piernas abiertas debajo de Yuuri, este a su vez se le arrima siguiendo las indicaciones de su amigo−. Bésame.

−¿Qué?

−Que me beses Yuuri, anda, no vengas con tus tonteras de virgen y bésame −Yuuri se tragó su propia saliva−. Anda Yuuri, no tenemos todo el tiempo, bésame como si estuviéramos haciendo el amor.

−De...de acuerdo −Yuri se acercó para besarlo pero no podía, dado que el ruido de la cámara comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte para dar por entendido que pronto comenzarían los flashes, Yuri tomó el rostro que Yuuri y le besó ardientemente, sin siquiera pedir permiso entró en la boca del muchacho acercándose más al cuerpo.

Yuuri era nuevo en esto, nunca antes había besado a nadie más de los simples besitos en la boca, pero ahora la pasión era arrolladora y desbordaba por doquier. No pudo evitar pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de su amigo, la cintura estrecha, las caderas anchas, la suavidad de la piel debajo de sus piernas. No se dio cuenta cuando los flashes comenzaron uno tras otro, efectivamente la cámara estaba andando mejor que nunca mientras él no paraba de besar y succionar los labios. Por un momento se olvidó del trabajo y besó el cuello, escuchando un ronco gemido, para luego pasar su lengua y apretar su bulto contra él. Se sentía muy bien.

−Ya...Yuuri −espabiló el rubio−. Ya está, se acabó −sonrió−. Parece que estas caliente.

−¿Eh? ¡No! −se distanció inmediatamente, Katsuki pudo ver entonces el chupón que le había dejado en el cuello y se avergonzó de sí mismo−. ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

−Está bien Yuuri −dice acercándose al espejo−. Sale con maquillaje.

−Hmmmm −bajó la mirada, muy avergonzado.

−Bueno, las imprimiré y comenzaremos el lienzo ¡Se ven tan hermosas, mira! −le muestra−. Realmente parece que me haces el amor.

−No digas esas cosas, Yuri −se sonrojó aun más.

−Iré a imprimir −nuevamente Plisetsky baja dejando a Yuuri completamente solo y con una erección a medio despertar.

−Diablos...esto no se ve nada bien −murmuró mordiéndose los labios.

Por otro lado, Yuri baja las escaleras para sentir el timbre detrás de él. ¿Quién será? Se acerca a la mirilla y puede ver un cuello, eso significa que el hombre realmente era alto. Abrió la puerta y lo vio, era Jean Jacques Leroy. Venía con una camisa deportiva puesta sin mangas, dejaba ver sus tatuajes y musculado cuerpo, además de unos pantalones de mezclilla que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Yuri sintió un calor interno muy fuerte.

−Buen día Yuri, ¿puedo pasar? −Yuri miró hacia atrás, su abuelo estaba en la cocina y su amigo en el cuarto.

−¿Qué deseas? −preguntó.

−A ti... −mordió su labio, el hombre lo arrincono contra la puerta y comenzó a tocarlo−. Me muero por meter mi verga dura en tu cuerpo de nuevo, Yuri, y ese trajecito que tienes me pone más loco.

−Mi...mi abuelo está...es-esta... −intentó comentar como pudo, pero las manos de Jean eran rápidas y se adueñaron de sus caderas, levantándole la túnica.

−Sólo será un rapidito...por favor, no me dejes caliente Yuri −susurra, Yuri decide cerrar la puerta tras de él, sin entrar a la casa, toma a Jean de la mano y se dirige a unos arbustos justo frente a la ventana, allí ambos terminan enredados.

Los gemidos esta vez no eran tan fuertes, él tenía que guardar la compostura porque estaba en la casa de su abuelo, pero cuando sintió que algo entraba en su cuerpo no pudo evitarlo. Tendría que en algún momento dejar esta adicción insoportable.

 **Continuará.**

Bueno, como ustedes saben Jean es mi favorito después de Yurio, pero no significa que los demás no tendrán su escena de sexo con Yurio, pasa que Jean no es para nada respetuoso, él lo hubiera hecho encima de la mesa mientras el abuelo estaba tomando su café XDDD. Gracias por leer.


End file.
